Le Konoha's Secret
by Savahna
Summary: Elle, elle est la chef du clan Hyuuga. Lui, il est le chef de la police de Konoha. Elle, elle est une medic-nin de renom. Lui, il est le héros du village. Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils étaient tout les quatre liés par des liens d'amitié puissants, indestructibles. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.
1. L'article

_Parfois, lorsque je ferme les yeux, j'ai la sensation que quelqu'un est là, tout proche de moi._

_Pourtant, quand je les ouvre, je ne vois personne. La seule chose que je vois, c'est l'obscurité. Une obscurité sans limite. Et lorsque je les referme, cette étrange sensation me revient._

_Est-ce que c'est ça ? Ce qu'on appelle la matérialisation des regrets… ?_

_Ou êtes-vous ? Est-ce que là où vous êtes, vous vous sentez bien ? Mieux ? Parce que moi, là où je suis, je me sens affreusement mal._

_Probablement parce que vous n'êtes plus là._

* * *

Quatre ans. Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière grande guerre ninja. Quatre années pendant lesquelles les habitants de Konoha s'étaient efforcés de rendre à leur village sa splendeur d'antan. En effet, cette guerre avait eu de lourdes répercussions sur le village. Konoha avait été pratiquement détruit, et de grands travaux de reconstructions avaient été mis en place, sous le commandement des têtes fortes de cette guerre. Ces têtes fortes qui, de par les pertes humaines, étaient devenus des symboles de force et de prestance.

Concernant les pertes matériels, seuls deux quartiers avaient été épargné : les quartiers du clan Uchiwa, et ceux de l'Hokage. Certains quartiers, comme celui du clan Hyuuga, avait été complètement rasé. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, les quartiers Uchiwa et Hyuuga étaient voisins. Cependant, lors des travaux de reconstruction, les villageois venaient se réfugier dans les quartiers Uchiwa, étant donné qu'il était le seul à tenir. Du moins, juste après la guerre. Car aujourd'hui, le village de Konoha avait retrouvé sa beauté d'antan : les fleurs Yamanaka ne cessaient de fleurir, le dojo du clan Hyuuga accueillait ses chers membres pour leur entraînement quotidien, le restaurant Ichiraku continuait à servir ses délicieuses nouilles dont personne ne pouvait se passer, et la police de Konoha avait repris ses fonctions. Cette police appartenait aux Uchiwa, et est morte lorsque ce clan est mort. Or, il en reste un, de Uchiwa. Il est de retour. Mais beaucoup sont partis en contrepartie.

Le cimetière de Konoha s'était largement agrandi, doublant de superficie. On pouvait y voir des gens se recueillir devant la tombe d'un ami très cher, d'un père de famille, d'un frère… Et parfois les trois en même temps. C'était son cas, à elle. Elle avait atteint son objectif. Elle avait prouvé sa valeur à son père. Et après ça, on le lui avait arraché. Son frère, lui, avait protégé le « héros du village ». Quant à son meilleur ami…

C'était elle qu'il avait protégé. Et ça, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Aujourd'hui âgée de 20 ans, Hinata Hyuuga vivait au jour le jour, en s'occupant de son clan, et de la protection du village. Et chaque jour, Hinata Hyuuga vivait la même routine. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, cette routine allait être brisée. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

Tamponner, signer, tamponner, signer… Hinata poussa un long soupir et s'avachit encore plus ( si toutefois cela était possible ) dans son siège. Cette vie était tellement passionnante qu'elle passait plus de temps à regarder le paysage qu'a lire ses papiers. Il lui était même arrivé de signer des lettres demandant la condamnation de Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle en recevait beaucoup, car elle était une des rares à s'opposer farouchement à cette idée. Étant l'actuelle chef du clan Hyuuga, Hinata faisait partie du conseil et avait pour obligation de donner son avis sur toutes les affaires en cours. Lors du retour de Sasuke, elle n'était pas encore officiellement la chef de clan et n'avait donc pas pu s'opposer à cette idée. Et même si elle avait pu, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas fait. A l'époque, elle n'avait aucune attache avec Sasuke. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de le protéger. Il avait alors été condamné et jeter en prison. Deux ans plus tard, elle avait demandé ( ou plutôt exigé ) sa libération en assurant qu'elle se chargerait elle-même de garder un œil sur lui. Et voilà, maintenant, on pouvait voir Sasuke gambader dans le village.

Elle l'avait fait parce qu'on le lui avait demandé. Supplié. Elle n'avait pas pu refuser. C'est tout. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper du pseudo-malheur d'un homme qui avait tué des dizaines, voire des centaines de ninjas. Pourtant, elle ne le regrettait pas. Avec le temps, elle s'était liée au brun, et ce bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Aujourd'hui, elle ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans lui. La vie réserve beaucoup de surprise. Sasuke en était une.

Hinata s'accouda à son bureau et regarda le ciel à travers la fenêtre de son bureau. Son bureau. Après toutes ces années, elle avait toujours du mal à accepter le fait que maintenant, c'était son bureau. Elle avait toujours cette hésitation avant d'entrer, cette gêne qui lui glaçait le cœur. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'en ouvrant la porte, elle le verrait assis, les traits tirés, le regard menaçant, lui demandant des explications sur sa piètre prestation lors de la dernière mission. Elle aurait voulu réentendre sa voix, juste encore une fois…

- Hinata-sama, je vous apporte votre café !

- Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi, ô douce mixture ! Merci, Kô ! Tu es mon sauveur ! lança la jeune femme accompagnée d'un clin d'œil.

- N'exagérons rien . dis le fidèle serviteur en souriant.

Les gens disaient d'elle qu'elle avait changé. A part la coupe de cheveux et les habits, elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait changé. Elle ne portait pratiquement plus que des vêtements traditionnels, arborant le Yin et le Yang dans le dos. Quant à ses cheveux, elle les avait coupés au milieu du dos, et elle les attachait généralement avec de multiples baguettes munis de perles qui pendaient à leurs extrémités. Ça n'était pas bien marquant. Mais ce qu'Hinata Hyuuga ne savait pas, c'est que les gens ne parlaient pas de son apparence, mais de son comportement. Pouvant être aguicheuse avec les hommes et arrogantes avec les femmes, Hinata avait radicalement changé ces dernières années. La seule personne avec qui elle n'avait pas changé, c'était sa sœur, Hanabi. Mais qu'importe : Hinata avait l'air heureuse ainsi, c'est pourquoi personne ne lui en tenait rigueur. Elle était respectée par les membres du village, adulée par les plus jeunes, aimé des hommes, admiré des femmes… Hinata avait réussi sa vie. Elle en avait fait quelque chose.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir bien et à profiter de sa vie.

Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient morts.

- Alors, Kô, quoi de neuf ? Lança la brunette à son interlocuteur.

- Voyez vous-même. Répondit-il en lui tendant un journal.

Le Konoha's Secrets. C'était un journal populaire, créée quelques jours après la guerre pour tenir les villageois informés de la progression des travaux. Aujourd'hui, c'était plus un journal people, avec divers articles, parfois sérieux, parfois assez drôle. Elle aimait ce journal. En fait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un semblant de vie social en lisant les frasques de ses camarades. Elle ne les voyait que très rarement, et son journal était en quelque sorte le lien qui unissait Hinata à Konoha. Elle ouvrit le journal et feuilleta rapidement les pages, s'attardant sur certaines, balayant les autres du regard. La brunette sourit face à l'intitulé d'un article.

- Rubrique cuisine : Sakura Haruno vous propose son ragoût fait maison. Si il a le même goût que sa dinde de Noël, l'hôpital va être bondé de patients. Plaisanta la jeune femme.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées, jusqu'à devenir confidentes. Leur rapprochement était dû à des similitudes chez les deux jeunes femmes, qu'elles n'avaient jamais remarqués avant la guerre. Elles avaient les mêmes amis, les mêmes désirs de reconnaissance, d'amour… Mais ce qui liait les deux jeunes femmes, c'était sûrement lui.

_Naruto._

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que Sakura ressentait pour Naruto. Et elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Tout était embrumé dans son esprit, et dans son cœur. Mais elle était sure d'une chose : Naruto était un ami très cher à son cœur et à celui de Sakura. Et la situation n'avait pas à changer.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto et elle étaient amis. Inutile d'aller chercher plus loin.

- Hinata-sama, vous devriez jeter un œil à la page 12. Lança Kô sur un ton grave.

La jeune femme sortit de ses songes et entreprit de chercher cette fameuse page. Ce qu'elle vit la fit exploser de rire.

- Une photo exclusive de Sasuke Uchiwa en serviette de bain… Kô, je ne sais même pas quoi te répondre. Tu veux une analyse ? Et bien, je dirais que le corps particulièrement bien sculpté de Sasuke, mis en avant par-

- Pas cet article. Celui en dessous. La coupa t-il.

- Ah… Non parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Je te rappelle qu'il habite juste à côté.

La jeune femme roula des yeux en souriant et reporta son attention sur la page du journal. Elle posa ses yeux sur l'article, et en lisant le titre, le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit. Il s'assombrit de plus en plus au fur à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. Lorsqu'elle termina, elle se contenta de fermer le journal et soupira.

- Au moins, je peux y faire quelque chose.

- Le ferez-vous ? Allez-vous intervenir ?

Hinata plongea son regard dans celui, identique, de son serviteur. Les yeux des Hyuuga voient tout. Elle savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui mentir. Il décèlerait le mensonge en un claquement de doigts. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, car elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle savait que ce jour allait arriver, elle s'y était préparée, mais elle ne savait pour quelles raisons, elle était juste… angoissée. Alors, Hinata se leva puis se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour l'ouvrir complètement et admirer le ciel où elle pouvait voir des oiseaux voler au gré de leurs envies. Elle aurait aimé être un oiseau libre comme l'air, sans responsabilités, en faisant ce qu'elle voulait sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir traverser ces nuages pour retrouver ses défunts camarades, et sa défunte famille, pour leur demander conseil.

Oui, tout ce qu'Hinata voulait, c'était pouvoir se conduire comme une enfant. Faire ce qui lui plaît, être réprimandée, et recommencer… Comme Naruto le faisait autrefois. Ce Naruto qu'elle avait aimé, chéri du plus profond de son cœur, et qu'elle ne retrouvait plus dans le Naruto qu'elle croisait parfois dans la rue. Hinata se retourna vers Kô et lui adressa un tendre sourire rassurant.

Tout irait bien.

- On est jeudi, c'est ça ? demanda la brunette.

- Oui. Comptez-vous rejoindre Tsunade-sama au Crapaud Ambulant pour de plus amples informations ?

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il deviné ? Était-elle si prévisible ? Elle se remit à admirer le ciel. Tsunade était toujours au Crapaud Ambulant le jeudi soir. C'était une taverne délabrée, pas très rassurante où se trouvait un grand nombre d'ivrognes, tous plus répugnant les uns que les autres. Hinata avait pour habitude d'y rejoindre Tsunade tous les jeudis, parfois simplement pour lui tenir compagnie et être sa camarade de beuverie (depuis qu'elle avait pris la tête du clan, elle avait la main facile sur le saké) ou plus souvent pour lui soutirer des informations sur la situation du village. Et aujourd'hui, elle opterait pour la deuxième option (même si elle allait tout de même empoigner la bouteille de saké). Hinata pria son serviteur de la laisser seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Elle adorait ce ciel. Elle adorait ce bleu.

* * *

Dans un petit café du centre de Konoha, deux ninjas prenaient tranquillement leurs petits déjeuners, en discutant de choses et d'autres sur leurs quotidiens si différents. En effet, ces deux ninjas exerçaient des professions bien différentes. La fille était une medic-nin renommée à l'avenir prometteur. Elle passait bien plus de temps à l'hôpital que sur les champs de bataille. Mais elle n'en était pas moins redoutable au combat. Ancienne disciple de la grande Tsunade, Sakura Haruno était une combattante redoutable capable de faire de gros dégâts là où elle se battait. Face à elle se trouvait son grand amour de jeunesse, le calme et imperturbable Sasuke Uchiwa, actuel chef de la police de Konoha. A l'opposé de sa camarade, le brun n'était pas l'homme le plus aimé du village. Il était plus connu pour ses frasques de jeunesse que pour son dévouement à Konoha. En effet, Sasuke n'avait toujours pas réussi à regagner la confiance des habitants du village qui le craignaient, lui dont la puissance égalait celle du « héros du village ». Mais Sasuke ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment. Il protégerait le village, peu importe ce que les gens penseraient de lui. Il avait ses amis, ça lui suffisait.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que les deux compagnons évitaient soigneusement le « sujet », sachant pertinemment qu'ils devaient en parler. C'est finalement la jeune rose qui, en posant sa tasse de café sur la table un peu plus brusquement, attira l'attention de son interlocuteur et fit le premier pas.

- Sasuke, tu as lu l'article de journal ?

- Lequel ? Demanda malicieusement le brun.

Sakura soupira puis reprit son café pour en aspirer une gorgée. Alors comme ça, il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Très bien. Elle sourit sensuellement au brun avant de s'accouder à la table et de plonger son regard émeraude dans celui sombre de son ami.

- Tu te laisses aller, je trouve. Je veux dire, sur la photo, on voit clairement que tu as pris du poids. C'est fou les pommes d'amour que tu as !

- Tu trouves ? Il y a quelques années, il me semble que tu rêvais pourtant de toucher mon corps tout gras et enrobé. Sourit l'Uchiwa.

Le sourire du garçon s'accentua lorsqu'il vit les rougeurs sur les joues de sa camarade. C'était vraiment trop facile de la taquiner. Il suffisait de lui parler de son comportement puéril lors de leurs adolescences pour la gêner et la mettre mal à l'aise. Sasuke : 1, Sakura : 0. La jeune femme se reprit et lança un regard noir au brun qui ne le releva pas. Il préféra continuer sur sa lancée.

- La photo de ta dinde est particulière. C'est la première fois que je vois une dinde de cette couleur…

- Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller squatter chez Hinata pour pouvoir me nourrir. Répliqua du tac au tac Sakura.

Ok, Sasuke : 1, Sakura :1. Balle au centre. Sasuke devait bien l'avouer : il se rendait très souvent chez Hinata pour dîner chez elle, sachant qu'Hinata avait des domestiques qui préparaient des repas toujours plus succulent les uns que les autres. Il se sentait bien mieux chez elle que dans le quartier Uchiwa où il y vivait seul. La demeure Hyuuga était toujours remplie, et on y entendait des éclats de rire résonner dans toute la demeure. Cet endroit respirait la joie de vivre. Parfois, lorsqu'il se sentait seul, il utilisait le prétexte du dîner pour pouvoir s'incruster à la table des Hyuuga et discuter avec Hinata et sa petite sœur, Hanabi. Il appréciait leurs compagnies, du moins il la préférait à celle d'un quartier immense et vide.

Car oui, Sasuke Uchiwa souffrait de la solitude. Il souffrait de vivre dans un lieu qui n'était que le théâtre d'un massacre sanglant orchestré par les anciens du village. Et à chaque fois qu'il sentait que cette solitude l'envahissait, il s'empressait de traverser la rue pour rejoindre Hinata et sa pile de paperasse à signer. Hinata était devenue son amie, principalement parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais fermé la porte au nez. A n'importe quelle heure de la journée, il pouvait aller la voir, et elle l'accueillait avec un grand sourire et un surnom débile qui la faisait se tordre de rire. Et lui, il répliquait en la menaçant de raconter à un journaliste le genre de phrases qu'elle prononçait quand elle était bourrée.

Parce que, la genèse de leur relation n'était pas un dîner, mais plutôt un bar. Le Crapaud ambulant, où Hinata passait son temps à se saouler jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout. Et c'est un de ces soirs de beuverie que Sasuke s'est rapproché d'Hinata… En y repensant, Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

Hinata était vraiment déchaînée quand elle buvait. Mais ce jour là, resterait probablement l'un des jours les plus mémorables de son existence.

- Bon, concernant l'article, je trouve ça vraiment fantastique ! Je suis contente pour lui, il le mérite. S'exclama la rose.

- C'est pas un peu précipité ?

Sakura regarda suspicieusement son camarade. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Cette histoire trainait depuis 4 ans, elle trouvait que plutôt que d'être précipité, c'était tardif. Mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son ami. Sasuke avait rarement tort, qui plus est, il s'y connaissait bien mieux qu'elle à ce sujet.

Oui, Sakura devait bien se l'avouer : il y a beaucoup de choses qui lui passait au-dessus de la tête, mais que Sasuke comprenait facilement. Était-ce dû à son poste ? Au fait qu'en tant que chef de la police, il était au courant de la manière dont était ficelé les hautes sphères du village ?

Ou bien, était-ce dû au fait que Sasuke passait beaucoup plus de temps auprès d'Hinata qui faisait partie des hautes sphères qu'auprès d'elle qui n'était qu'une medic-nin ? Il était vrai que vu le nombre de nuits qu'il avait passé au domaine Hyuuga, Hinata avait dû lui en confier, des choses…

Ah, zut. Elle redevenait jalouse.

- Comment ça ? Il a fait ses preuves. Par contre, tu as vu ? Ce n'est qu'une proposition pour le moment. Il faut que les membres du conseil et les différents chefs de clan approuvent cette décision. Tu vas le faire ? Demanda la rose tout en enfournant un croissant dans sa bouche.

Sasuke avait gardé son titre. Il était l'actuel chef du clan Uchiwa, même si il n'y avait plus de clan. Cependant, il n'était pas convié aux diverses réunions du conseil. Après tout, il était sous liberté conditionnelle. Il ne savait toujours pas d'ailleurs pourquoi il y a deux ans, on l'avait libéré. Il avait eu beau demander à Tsunade et Hinata, aucune des deux ne lui répondaient. La première disait que c'était un secret professionnel, la seconde prétextait ne pas savoir. Mais bon, Sasuke n'était pas dupe : il savait pertinemment qu'Hinata lui mentait.

- Bien sûr. Mais je trouve ça quand même bizarre… murmura le brun, avant de finir d'une traite sa tasse de café. Dis-moi, ça te dit une petite virée au Crapaud Ambulant ? Proposa Sasuke.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux face à la demande de Sasuke. Il était juste hors de question qu'elle rentre dans ce bar miteux, ce temple de la décadence qui a transformé la douce et gentille Hinata en une lionne aguicheuse. De plus, tous les soirs, une quantité importante d'alcoolique étaient hospitalisés à l'hôpital pour coma éthylique. Franchement, ça ne donnait pas envie. Hinata lui avait raconté qu'une fois, un mec complètement bourré avait embrassé une fille qui faisait un striptease sur le bar, juste à côté d'elle, et qu'elle s'était reçu son soutif en plein visage. Et en entendant ça, Sakura n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander : mais pourquoi Tsunade-sama et Hinata traînent là-bas ?

- T'es fou ! J'irais jamais dans un endroit pareil ! Et puis pourquoi tu veux y aller ?

- On est jeudi, Tsunade traîne la bas. Hinata a sûrement lu l'article aussi, et je serais prêt à parier qu'elle sera la bas aussi.

Sasuke n'aimait pas non plus ce bar. Il y allait souvent pour récupérer Hinata après ses soirées arrosées, et à chaque fois, le spectacle auquel il avait droit le répugnait. Entre les femmes qui se mettaient très à l'aise, les hommes qui hurlaient des paroles incompréhensibles et Hinata qui avait toujours la fâcheuse manie de se disputer avec quelqu'un jusqu'à parfois en venir aux mains, Sasuke était servi. Mais là, cette histoire de proposition l'inquiétait. Il trouvait ça louche, et il sentait bien que quelque chose d'encore plus sérieux se cachait derrière cette histoire. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller seul, déjà parce qu'il en avait marre de gérer Hinata seul, et ensuite parce que Tsunade sera plus tentée de répondre à Sakura que de lui répondre à lui.

Mais il voyait bien qu'il devait la convaincre.

- En tant que medic-nin, il est de ton devoir de m'accompagner. Il faudra bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de Tsunade si elle boit trop. En plus, Hinata sera sûrement là, et elle, elle va boire trop. C'est presque un automatisme chez elle. Soupira Sasuke d'exaspération.

Sakura hésitait. Bon, elle n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que Sasuke tentait de la manipuler pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait. Après tout, cette proposition, c'était une excellente nouvelle ! C'était un rêve qui allait se réaliser, et il était hors de question qu'elle aille à l'encontre de cette décision. Pourtant, quelque chose la gênait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

- En plus, continua le brun, tu ne veux pas t'assurer qu'Hinata approuve cette décision ? lança innocemment Sasuke, sachant pertinemment qu'il venait de lancer une bombe.

Ah, c'était ça. Ce qui la gênait, Sasuke l'avait pointé du doigt sans ménagement. Hinata. C'est vrai, ça la gênait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Hinata déciderait. Il y a quelques années, elle n'aurait pas douté de la réponse positive de la Hyuuga, mais aujourd'hui… Tant de choses avaient changé en 4 ans. Hinata avait changé.

Mais ses sentiments avaient-ils changées ?

- C'est bon, t'as gagné. Mais je te préviens, on ne reste pas longtemps ! Précisa la rose en voyant la mine victorieuse qu'affichait Sasuke.

Elle devait le vérifier. Elle voulait une réponse à cette question. Et ce soir, en parlant à Hinata, elle aurait sa réponse.

En regardant Sasuke lire les autres pages du journal, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se demander dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka était aujourd'hui d'une humeur massacrante. Un gamin avait renverser un de ses pots de fleurs et était parti sans s'excuser –pire, il la narguait- , son haut avait rétréci au lavage – c'était son haut préféré ! - , son copain lui avait posé un lapin, mais le summum était probablement la réponse de son cher meilleur ami lorsqu'elle le lui avait raconter 10 minutes plus tôt, en le croisant dans la rue. « T'es vraiment une plaie. » T'es vraiment une plaie…

- Je vais t'en foutre moi, des plaies, tu vas voir abruti ! Hurla la blonde incendiaire en accompagnant ses paroles d'un coup de poing direct dans le mur à côté d'elle.

- Ino, tu seras gentille de ne pas saccager l'un des murs de ma maison, merci.

La jeune Yamanaka se retourna rageusement vers la propriétaire de cette douce voix. Qui pouvait bien oser l'interrompre lors d'une de ses crises de rage ? Ino Yamanaka était connue pour être la principale rivale de Sakura, et ce dans plusieurs domaines, notamment les capacités physiques. Aussi, il était rare que quelqu'un ose tenter de l'arrêter, ou même de lui parler lorsqu'elle était en colère. En fait, les personnes qui osaient le faire faisaient partie de son cercle d'amis proches. Chôji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto...

Et puis elle.

Ino ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Hinata était une femme extraordinaire. Belle, forte, intelligente... et puis, même lorsqu'elle adoptait un ton sarcastique, Hinata Hyuuga restait agréable grâce à ce sourire en coin qu'elle affichait toujours. Ino adorait Hinata.

Probablement parce qu'elle voulait devenir comme Hinata.

A chaque fois qu'Ino voyait Hinata, elle se sentait plus calme et sereine. Hinata était son calmant. Elle était son idéal. Et parfois, elle se demandait si la brunette suscitait cette apaisement chez tout le monde. Si oui, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hinata était toujours célibataire.

Enfin si, elle avait une petite idée.

La blonde s'approcha lentement de la chef Hyuuga qui la regardait calmement, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en sentant Ino empoigner violemment son kimono tout en la secouant comme un pommier, tout en hurlant des : « Hina-chan, les mecs sont cons ! » « A quel âge les enfants ont-ils un cerveau ? » « Saï ne connaît toujours pas la signification du romantisme ! Il m'a posé un lapin ! » « Shikamaru est débile ! » « Mon hauuuut ! » La brune, en sentant son petit déjeuner remonter dangereusement, posa ses mains sur celles de la blonde, qui, face à ce contact, releva son regard pour croiser celui nacré de sa camarade.

- La dernière fois, Sasuke est venu dîner avec Hanabi et moi. J'avais fait un curry délicieux, et tout ce que Sasu-baka a trouvé à dire, c'est : ça manque de sel, comme d'habitude quand c'est toi qui cuisine. Narra calmement Hinata.

- Il... a osé ? Demanda avec hésitation la blonde, les yeux ronds.

- Il a osé. Et moi, tu me connais, j'étais obligé de répliquer. Et je lui ai dit : c'est juste du sel, quand c'est toi qui cuisine, ça manque de goût, c'est fade, insipide... un peu comme toi.

- Tu... as osé ? Balbutia Ino, les yeux toujours aussi ronds, d'une toute petite voix.

- Je vais me gêner ! Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'il faut les traiter les mecs. Ils sont bêtes, tous ! Surtout Sasu-baka !

La blonde, en entendant l'anecdote de sa camarade, pouffa et relâcha le kimono de le brune. Ino avait toujours trouvé impressionnant le rapprochement entre l'homme le plus froid et le plus craint de Konoha et la gentille et douce chef du clan Hyuuga. Ce comportement qu'Hinata pouvait se permettre avec Sasuke ( et vice et versa ) était unique, personne d'autre n'oseraient parler de cette façon à ces deux grandes têtes du village.

Ino était envieuse. Après tout, elle avait passé des années à courir après Sasuke, et sa relation avec lui n'était même pas comparable à celle d'Hinata. Elle aurait aimé être capable de susciter de tels réactions et d'avoir une si belle proximité avec lui. La blonde avait abandonné son amour pour le brun depuis longtemps, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne l'avait pas réellement aimé.

Elle avait juste admis qu'elle n'était pas celle qui serait capable de combler Sasuke Uchiwa.

D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si quelqu'un sur cette terre en était capable.

- Au fait, Ino, ne raconte ça à personne. Les gens sont friands de ce genre d'histoire, et seraient capable d'en faire tout un plat.

- Comme ?

- Comme par exemple que Sasuke Uchiwa couche avec la chef du clan Hyuuga pour s'attirer ses faveurs et être protégé de la prison à vie. Énonça calmement la brunette.

La blonde comprit, au regard de la brune, que cela était déjà arrivé. Après tout, elle pouvait comprendre les villageois : Hinata connaissait et fréquentait Sasuke depuis 2 ans, et en 2 ans elle était devenue aussi proche de lui que Sakura ou Naruto ne l'étaient. Qui plus est, elle ressentait toujours un petit quelque chose en plus entre eux lorsqu'elle les croisait ensemble en ville. Mais elle ne saurait pas vraiment exprimer ce que c'est avec des mots.

Elle doutait que ce soit de l'amour. Enfin, elle avait du mal à l'imaginer. Ce serait possible, mais...

En fait, Ino n'arrivait pas à effacer cette image qu'elle avait d'une Hinata rougissante et le sourire aux lèvres face à un Naruto sur-excité.

Et finalement, Ino se demandait si quelqu'un serait capable de faire sourire Hinata comme Naruto le faisait.

- Au fait, tu pourras venir à la prochaine soirée de Sakura ? Demanda la fleuriste, en tentant de chasser ses pensées de son esprit.

Ah, les fameuses soirées de Sakura. Tout les 15 du mois, Sakura organisait une soirée chez elle en invitant tout les ninjas de leur promotions, et parfois certains senseis s'incrustaient également. Le mois dernier, la brunette n'avait pas pu y assister à cause de son serviteur Kô qui était tombé malade. Elle avait préféré rester à son chevet. Ces soirées étaient toujours agréable, cela lui permettait de retrouver ses anciens amis, qu'elle ne voyait généralement que rarement. ( En plus, Sakura avait un bar bien garni ). Cependant, et c'était là tout le paradoxe, ces soirées frappaient par l'absence de ceux qui n'étaient plus de ce monde. En effet, c'était le 15 avril que la guerre avait pris fin. Sakura avait eu l'idée de tous les réunir en hommage à ceux qui n'étaient plus. Alors, à chaque fois qu'Hinata s'y rendait, elle finissait par boire une quantité importante d'alcool pour que son esprit soit assez embrumé pour ne pas se rendre compte de cette absence douloureuse.

Et généralement, elle finissait la soirée en compagnie de Sasuke, au domaine Uchiwa, pour que seul les murs de ce domaine froid et vide soient témoin des larmes de la chef de clan la plus respectée de Konoha.

- En plus, continua la blonde, Naruto sera là!Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu, pas vrai ?

Ah, Naruto... A l'entente de son nom, la Hyuuga sortit de ses pensées sombres pour plonger son regard dans celui azur de la Yamanaka.

Ino avait de beaux yeux bleus. Mais, ce bleu n'égalait vraiment pas celui des yeux de Naruto. Naruto avait des yeux envoûtants, des yeux charmeurs, rieurs, tendres... Ses yeux étaient incroyablement expressifs. Et c'est pour cela que tout ceux qui avaient croisés son regard ne pouvait l'oublier.

Hinata ne faisait pas exception à cette règle.

- Tu comptes me convaincre de venir avec cet argument ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ça fait un moment que Naruto et moi ne sommes plus en très bons termes. Soupira la Hyuuga d'exaspération.

Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir rabibocher des gens qui ne le souhaitaient pas ? Pourquoi les gens s'acharnaient à toujours mettre en avant les exploits de Naruto en sa présence ? Pourquoi lui donnait-on toujours des nouvelles de lui en premier, alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé ?Pourquoi n'arrêtaient-ils pas de ressasser le passé ?

Avait-elle été si transparente sur ses sentiments pour que même une gamine de 12 ans lui dise qu'elle devait persévérer et qu'ils feraient un très beau couple ?

Tout ça l'exaspérait.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas parlés, non ? Je pense que vous devriez avoir une discussion. Expliqua la blonde

- Une discussion ? Si il voulait me parler, il serait venu depuis longtemps. Il ne l'a pas fait.

- Mais toi, tu veux le revoir, non ? Demanda innocemment la fleuriste.

Hinata détestait Ino. Plus précisément, elle détestait la perspicacité d'Ino.

Non, en fait, elle détestait la capacité d'Ino à la perturber. Et c'est ainsi qu'Hinata se trouva face à une question qui était devenue existentielle : voulait-elle le revoir ?

Ah, elle était perdue. Qu'était-elle censée répondre ? Elle avait toujours soigneusement évité de se poser ce genre de questions. Parce qu'elle savait que ce genre de questions la plongerait dans une tourmente sans fin.

Pitié, que quelqu'un vienne la sauver du regard inquisiteur d'Ino !

- Hé, Hinata, tu gènes, bouge.

La brunette se retourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix. Comme toujours, il était là, il se tenait fièrement face à elle, il lui souriait malicieusement... Et Hinata se sentit apaisée, libérée de ses tourments.

- Oh, Sasuke, bonjour ! S'exclama la blonde avec un grand sourire en se rappelant l'anecdote de la Hyuuga. Tu n'es pas avec Sakura ?

- On vient de se séparer.

- Dis, tu vas à la soirée de Sakura ? Demanda soudainement la Hyuuga à l'adresse du brun.

Déjà, une Hinata qui ne réplique pas lorsqu'on lui dit de se pousser, c'est bizarre. Mais alors là, une Hinata qui se préoccupe de ses plans, ça frôle le pathologique. Sasuke eu d'abord l'idée de demander à Ino d'examiner Hinata, mais en voyant la mine inquiète ( voire perdue ) de la Hyuuga, il comprit que quelque chose la tracassait.

En fait, voir Hinata ainsi l'inquiétait. Hinata arborait rarement ce genre d'expressions. Elle était forte, et arborait une image de femme digne et fière en permanence. Mais là, Sasuke avait l'impression de n'avoir qu'une enfant abandonnée et perdue en face de lui.

Qu'est ce qu'Ino avait bien pu dire à la brunette pour que celle-ci soit dans un tel état de perdition ?

En fait, le jeune Uchiwa ne connaissait qu'un sujet capable de perturber à ce point sa camarade. Il soupira et détourna son regard de celui de la Hyuuga pour en lancer un plein de reproches à la blondinette présente à leurs côtés. Pourquoi les femmes ( et surtout Ino ) aimaient-elles à ce point se mêler de la vie privée des autres ?

- Naruto sera là, alors oui, j'irais faire un tour chez Sakura. Annonça simplement le brun.

- Ah, tu vois Hinata, même Sasuke vient ! S'exclama avec joie la blonde, tout en ignorant le regard noir que le brun lui jetait depuis quelques secondes déjà.

- Alors, je viendrais. Déclara la brunette comme si c'était devenu une évidence.

Avait-elle une « bonne » raison de ne pas rejoindre ses amies chez Sakura ? Éviter une confrontation avec Naruto n'était pas une raison suffisante. Elle n'avait pas vu Shino depuis un long moment. Elle voulait, non, elle avait besoin de le voir. De savoir si tout se passait bien, si les missions n'étaient pas trop durs, si il mangeait et dormait suffisamment... Il lui manquait.

Et son ancienne vie lui manquait. Shino était rester le même, et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle avait la sensation que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant. C'était stupide comme raisonnement, elle en était consciente.

Mais bon, on se rattache à ce qu'on peut...

* * *

Tsunade, la fière Hokage du somptueux village de Konoha, était une femme qui avait des valeurs et des principes, comme l'intégrité, le courage, le devoir, le respect envers ses aînées... Mais elle avait aussi des rituels, comme se rendre tout les jeudis soirs au Crapaud Ambulant, un bar peu recommandable situé juste à côté de l'hôpital. Tsunade était toujours très bien organisée, elle arrivait à 22h au bar, commandait une bouteille de saké, s'en versait dans une petite coupole, s'humectait les lèvres avec le liquide, puis... elle attendait. Elle regardait les gens autour d'elles, des ninjas ( qui ne manquaient pas de la saluer, tout en évitant soigneusement toute remarque sur les tendances alcooliques de la blonde incendiaire ) , des civils, des jeunes femmes peu vêtues, beaucoup d'alcooliques...

Et elle les regardait. Juste ça. Patiemment. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne à sa rencontre. Et généralement, cette personne était...

- Oh, vous avez commencé sans moi, comme d'habitude !

Tsunade tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice. Elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui pâle de sa camarade. Hinata décida de s'asseoir à côté de la blonde au bar, et commanda la même chose. Elle en versa dans une coupole, s'humecta les lèvres avec... Puis soupira bruyamment, ce qui fit sourire l'Hokage.

- Je t'assure qu'en faisant ça, le saké a meilleur goût après quand tu le bois. Expliqua, rieuse, la blonde.

- Mouais... Permettez moi d'émettre des doutes.

La mine boudeuse de la Hyuuga accentua le sourire de Tsunade. Elle empoigna la bouteille et en versa une grande quantité dans un verre, qu'elle tendit à la brunette. Celle-ci le lui prit et but d'une traite le liquide.

- Hinata, pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda la sannin.

- Vous le savez très bien. Ce... n'était pas prévu. Dit avec hésitation la brune.

- Bien sûr que si. Depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était prévu.

- Je voulais dire, pas aussi tôt ! Il est trop jeune, encore inexpérimenté ! Il est trop idéaliste, trop têtu, il n'acceptera jamais le fonctionnement du conseil ! Il n'arrivera jamais à imposer ses idées, les anciens ne le lui permettront pas ! Déclara Hinata subitement, en haussant la voix.

- Tu sais très bien que non. Tu es en train de dire tout le contraire de ce que tu penses. Ça doit être difficile de se forcer à détester quelqu'un.

Hinata, à cette remarque, fusilla du regard l'Hokage et empoigna directement la bouteille de saké pour en boire plusieurs gorgées, avant de commander une nouvelle bouteille sous le regard indifférent de Tsunade et du barman.

Hinata était impulsive. Enfin, elle l'était devenue.

Comme Sasuke était devenu sociable.

Comme Sakura était devenue responsable.

Et Naruto...

Tsunade empoigna également une bouteille et la vida facilement, puis en commanda une nouvelle. Hinata, à côté d'elle, continuait à boire dans la sienne, sans s'arrêter, comme si le saké allait laver toutes les impuretés de son corps, toutes ses hontes, toutes ses fautes... Puis elle posa rageusement la bouteille, et fouilla dans son kimono, au niveau de sa poitrine, pour en sortir un papier plié en éventail qu'elle aplatit en face de Tsunade, qui ne le regarda même pas, sachant de quoi il s'agissait.

- Je ne disais pas le contraire de ce que je pensais. Déclara plus calmement la chef Hyuuga. Je disais simplement ce qui aurait pu m'empêcher de donner mon accord.

- Hinata, tu es sûre de ton choix ? Les conséquences pour toi-

- Je viens de vous le dire. La coupa la brune fermement. Je vous ai dit ce qui me bloquait à donner mon accord. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai accepté toutes les conséquences qui découleraient de cette décision.

- Il va être furieux.

- Je m'en fiche.

Tsunade soupira et posa la bouteille de saké sur le bar. Elle regarda la brune se lever et poser son argent sur le bar, avant de partir, sans regarder derrière elle. Elle avait bien grandi, la petite fille timide qui n'osait pas parler en public et bégayait à la moindre prise de paroles. Cet excès de timidité s'était transformé en un excès de solitude. La sannin n'était pas dupe : ça n'était pas pour le bien de Konoha qu'elle avait donné son accord, c'était pour elle qu'elle l'avait fait.

Parce que aujourd'hui, Hinata n'était probablement plus satisfaite de cette vie. Comme la majorité des gens. Comme elle-même. Le monde, le système ninja ne lui convenait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter le conseil, elle ne supportait plus son titre d'Hokage, car elle n'arrivait pas à imposer sa voix aux anciens. Hinata y arrivait mieux qu'elle, alors qu'elle n'avait que 20 ans. Et surtout...

- Alors, elle a bien donné son accord ! S'exclama une voix euphorique.

Tsunade se retourna sur son siège pour voir son ancienne disciple et son chef de police. Elle leur sourit et les invita à la rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent non sans décaler la première bouteille de saké d'Hinata, complètement vidée. Sasuke ne s'en inquiéta pas, Hinata était encore lucide avec une seule bouteille. Il préféra se concentrer sur les révélations de Tsunade.

- Ça semblait évident qu'elle accepterait. Fit remarquer Tsunade à Sakura.

- Oui, j'imagine, mais...

- Hinata n'est pas rancunière. Tu devrais le savoir, après tout, c'est ton amie.

Son amie. Oui, elle l'était. Elles étaient amies. De proches amies. Pourtant, les amies ne doutent pas. Et Sakura, elle, avait douté. Pouvait-on considérer qu'elle était une mauvaise amie ? Peut-être avait-elle toujours été une meilleure rivale qu'une meilleure amie. Avec Ino, c'était pareil. Pourtant, Sakura n'avait pas la sensation que douter d'une amie était mal. Elle ne se sentait pas mal d'avoir douté. Elle n'avait pas honte.

Pour elle, c'était compréhensible.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses. Qu'est ce que cette promotion cache ?

- Je ne te savais pas si curieux, Sasuke. Serais-tu jaloux ? Plaisanta la blonde.

- Tsunade-sama, soyez sérieuse. Qu'est ce que cet article veut dire ?

_Le Konoha's secret n'était pas qu'un vulgaire journal people. En apparaissant, il avait changé la vie à Konoha. Il avait changé le quotidien des habitants, qui se sentaient plus proches des ninjas, plus informées de la situation de leur village... Le Konoha's secret a de nombreux pouvoirs, celui de rapprocher les gens, leur permettant de renforcer leurs liens affectifs..._

_Et parfois, ce journal était capable de lancer une bombe qui modifierait à jamais les rapports entre des icônes du village._

- C'est simple. Naruto va être promu Hokage, il va me remplacer. Cependant, le conseil a imposer une condition.

- Que les chefs de clans soient tous d'accord. Conclut Sakura.

- Non. Il est évident que tout le monde allait accepter. Il est le héros de la guerre, les gens l'adulent, le respectent et lui font confiance. Ça n'est qu'une façade.

- Et qu'est ce que cette façade cache ? Demanda le brun.

- Elle est une menace pour les anciens. Et aussi pour les anciens de son propre clan. Déclara Tsunade, le visage sombre.

- Et donc ? Ils veulent mettre Hinata à l'écart ? Demanda Sasuke en comprenant que l'Hokage parlait d'elle. Je ne vois pas comment... elle est autant respectée que Naruto.

- Quel est le meilleur moyen de faire soumettre une femme ? Demanda Tsunade, en présentant un sourire ironique à ces ninjas.

_Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto et Hinata étaient amis. Inutile d'aller chercher plus loin._

- Hinata va se marier.


	2. La soirée parfaite de Sakura

_Il fait froid._

_Bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il fait froid. Je suis dans ma couverture, je n'ai pas de fièvre, je ne suis pas malade, j'ai mangé mes ramens... tout devrait aller bien._

_Pourtant, ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout._

_J'ai froid. Je gèle. Je congèle. Pourquoi j'ai aussi froid ?_

_Ah, je sais. C'est parce qu'à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois ton regard glacial posé sur moi._

_Tu m'as congelé. Avec tes yeux. Juste tes yeux. _

_Heureusement que tu n'avais rien dit ce jour là. Je n'ose pas imaginer quels genres de sensations j'aurais en me rappelant les mots que tu aurais pu prononcer._

* * *

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Aujourd'hui aurait lieu l'une des fameuses soirées de Sakura, à laquelle sont conviés tout les amis de la rose. Pour cette heureuse soirée, Sakura avait fait les choses en grand. Elle avait décoré son appartement, avait acheté une grande quantité de nourriture ( de la fine gastronomie à la nourriture de base, tels les pizzas ou les ramens ) , elle faisait toujours l'effort d'acheter quelques bouteilles d'alcool pour ses convives, même si elle n'en buvait que très peu, elle restait à l'écoute des demandes de ses camarades ( comme par exemple le souhait de Lee qui était de pouvoir s'asseoir à ses côtés, ou celui d'Ino qui demandait que Lee ne soit pas à côté d'elle ) … La rose était une hôte parfaite. Les gens le disaient tous. Elle était serviable, jolie, respectueuse, gentille, attentive... Allons plus loin, et disons même que Sakura était la femme parfaite. Celle que beaucoup d'hommes voulaient dans son logis, ou plus modestement dans son lit. Manque de chance, la jeune fille n'était pas facile.

Elle avait passé toute son adolescence à courir derrière Sasuke. Quand elle aimait, elle aimait profondément, d'un amour fou, incommensurable, sans limite, destructeur... Elle ne faisait pas semblant. Pourtant, avec les années, la rose avait oublié l'importance qu'avait eu sa vie amoureuse dans ses choix de vies, dans sa prise de maturité. Si aujourd'hui, elle était devenue aussi forte et courageuse, c'était grâce à la volonté de son amour. Mais ça, elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

Tout ce qui était resté dans sa tête, c'est qu'elle avait échoué. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait sauvé Sasuke, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait fait sortir de prison, ce n'était pas elle qui avait changé Sasuke. Elle n'avait rien fait. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à aider Naruto à faire tout ça.

A quoi servait-elle donc ? Pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ? Pourquoi elle, et pas Neji par exemple ? Et ça n'était pas le seul exemple qu'elle pouvait donner. Qu'apportait-elle à ce monde ?

Sakura se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ressemblait à une poupée. Une jolie poupée, vêtue d'une robe blanche dos nu et lui arrivant en haut des genoux, des escarpins émeraudes, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de cœur et un collier d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles. C'était Naruto qui le lui avait offert, pour son anniversaire. « J'espère qu'il te portera bonheur ! »

Le bonheur, c'était une notion qui lui semblait bien lointaine. Le bonheur, elle le ressentait quelque fois. Quand Naruto était avec elle, en fait. Elle ressentait beaucoup de choses quand il était à ses côtés. Et elle en avait honte.

Elle avait affreusement honte de se sentir si bien avec Naruto. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, qu'il était déjà « pris ». Inaccessible. Sakura tourna autour d'elle même devant le miroir. Elle détestait son physique, elle n'aimait pas ses affreux cheveux roses, sa poitrine trop plate, ses hanches trop développées, ses cuisses, son large front...

Globalement, elle ne s'aimait pas, ni physiquement, ni mentalement, et ce sentiment s'était accentué avec les années. Aujourd'hui, elle était à deux doigts de se dégoûter. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son reflet dans les yeux de Naruto, et sa manière de la regarder, elle se sentait bien. Belle. Mieux.

C'était ridicule, elle était ridicule. Et tout en pensant au regard de Naruto, Sakura se jeta sur son lit pour cacher ses rougeurs grâce à son oreiller.

Plus que 3 heures et ils seraient tous là. Comme d'habitude, l'impatience de les revoir l'avait poussé à se préparer largement en avance.

* * *

- Rappelle moi pourquoi on y va. Ronchonna Hinata.

Sasuke se retourna et regarda la jeune femme en train de tenter avec difficulté de remonter la fermeture éclair de sa robe, en vain. La brun sourit et s'approcha d'elle afin de l'aider, puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la demoiselle et admira leur reflet dans le miroir situé en face d'eux.

- Moi, j'y vais pour voir Naruto. Toi, j'en sais rien.

- Moi non plus, je sais pas. Combien de litres de saké j'avais bu pour accepter... soupira la brunette

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en entendant les mots de la brune et entreprit de nouer sa cravate. De son côté, Hinata tentait de trouver quel style de maquillage elle devrait adopter pour cette soirée. Elle avait pris une demi-heure à choisir une robe, qu'elle voulait « décontracté mais pas trop, sexy mais pas trop, pas vulgaire tu vois ? Hé, Sasu-tapette tu m'écoutes ?! » et maintenant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle se mettre du rouge à lèvres ? Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de plaire. D'ailleurs, quand est ce qu'elle avait acheté cette saleté ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait acheté ? Peut-être le lui avait-on offert ? Hinata se précipita vers le jeune Uchiwa et empoigna la cravate qu'il venait juste d'arriver à nouer, pour planter son regard nacré dans celui onyx de son ami.

- Ça... c'est toi ? Demanda la brune en montrant le rouge à lèvres.

- Non, ça, c'est un rouge à lèvres.

- Ha ha, très drôle, Sasu-clown. Quel sens de l'humour, je suis morte de rire. Je suis sérieuse ! C'est toi qui m'a offert ça ?

- Oui, et je t'ai aussi offert ton mascara, et tout tes soutifs et tes petites culottes. Ironisa le brun en se détachant de la Hyuuga.

Il était évident, au vu de l'attitude ( désobligeante ) de Sasu-baka, qu'il ne pourrait pas la renseigner sur l'identité de la personne qui lui avait donné ce rouge à lèvres. Ah, elle détestait ne pas savoir ! C'était soudainement devenue quelque chose de primordial dans sa vie, et elle n'arriverait pas à passer une soirée tranquille sans connaître la vérité. Qui se cachait derrière ce rouge à lèvres ?

De son côté, Sasuke contempla en souriant l'attitude juvénile de son amie. Elle était maintenant assise sur sa chaise, se tenant la tête entre les mains en la secouant et en chuchotant : « C'est qui ? C'est qui ? » Elle était trop mignonne. Comment arrivait-elle à diriger tout un clan, à tenir tête aux membres du conseil tout en conservant sa douceur et sa tendresse ? Il ne la comprenait pas. Il la trouvait admirable. Il voudrait pouvoir la voir comme ça pour toujours, avec ses multiples facettes qui faisaient son charme.

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit en repensant aux paroles de Tsunade. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus la voir ici, dans sa chambre au sein du domaine Hyuuga, ou même dans les rues de Konoha. A cette simple pensée, Sasuke sentit son cœur rater un battement. Comment ferait-il sans elle ? Jamais il ne supporterait de vivre sans elle. Elle était comme une bouteille d'oxygène pour lui, qui était noyé depuis de nombreuses années dans un océan de tristesse et de solitude.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se marie. C'était trop soudain, trop inattendu.

Si Naruto l'apprenait, Sasuke n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction.

- Hinata, Sasuke, vous êtes prêt ? Demanda une adolescente en entrant subitement dans la chambre de la Hyuuga.

- Hanabi, qui m'a donné ça ?! S'écria la brune.

La jeune Hanabi, en voyant le rouge à lèvres en question, arbora un tendre sourire en repensant aux circonstances de ce cadeau. C'était la belle époque. L'époque où elle avait vu sa sœur heureuse et épanouie.

Mais bon, c'était du passé, tout ça.

- C'est Sakura qui te l'a donné, pour ton anniversaire.

- Ah...

- Quel piètre amie tu fais. Je plains Sakura. Lança Sasuke sur un faux ton de reproches.

- Pourquoi elle m'a offert ce truc ? Pourquoi je m'en rappelle pas ? Chuchota Hinata pour elle-même.

Sasuke décida de partir à la soirée de Sakura, et laissa la Hyuuga seule dans ses pensées. Hanabi quant à elle, partit en compagnie du brun pour faire quelques courses avant que la nuit ne tombe. Ils laissèrent donc Hinata seule avec son désarroi.

Elle devait se souvenir, elle _voulait_ se souvenir. Elle enleva le capuchon du rouge à lèvres et commença à en déposer sur ses lèvres.

Et là, elle eut un flash.

Elle lâcha le rouge à lèvres qui s'écrasa sur le sol, puis en sentant les larmes monter, elle serra ses genoux contre son corps et enfouit sa tête entre eux.

Finalement, elle aurait préféré ne pas s'en rappeler...

* * *

Les gens arrivaient petit à petit à la soirée de la rose. Le premier convive à arriver fut Sasuke, qui aida la jeune femme à peaufiner les préparatifs tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, en évitant précautionneusement le sujet « Hinata ». Sakura jetait des regards en coin à son ami, qu'elle trouva magnifique avec sa chemise blanche et sa cravate noué négligemment. Après toutes ces années, la rose ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était toujours attirée par l'Uchiwa, qui devenait de plus en plus attirant avec les années. Déjà, quand ils étaient jeunes, elle était folle de lui malgré son sale caractère, mais maintenant, il s'était assagi et était devenu beaucoup plus agréable. Paradoxalement, ça n'avait pas accentué son amour pour lui. Il s'améliorait en tout point, mais son amour pour lui n'évoluait pas. Il stagnait. Voir s'évanouissait.

Était-elle bizarre ? Sasuke était devenu un homme exceptionnel, et elle ne l'aimait pas plus que le gamin qui la rejetait constamment sans ménagement. Enfin, ça n'avait aucune importance. Parfois, il valait mieux ne pas trop se poser de questions.

Sasuke et Sakura furent rejoint par Ino quelques minutes plus tard, puis Lee, Ten Ten, Chôji... chacun de leurs amis les rejoignirent. Les survivants de la guerre s'installaient dans le modeste appartement de la medic-nin, qui elle, attendait avec impatience son ancien co-équipier.

Il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait de mission aujourd'hui et qu'il serait là. Elle savait qu'il était parti en mission avec Saï et Shino, et qu'ils en avaient profité pour faire une petite escale à Suuna pour saluer le Kazekage. Sakura se demandait si le blondinet était au courant de sa future promotion. Elle était ravie, elle jubilait en pensant à la joie du blond lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Elle avait vraiment hâte de le voir.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette, Sakura délaissa ses convives et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, et se jeta dans les bras du nouveau arrivé.

- Bienvenue, Naruto ! S'exclama joyeusement la rose.

- Je suis de retour. Répondit-il calmement en souriant, en resserrant son étreinte.

* * *

Hinata se regarda une énième fois dans le miroir, en vérifiant bien qu'elle avait fait disparaître toutes traces de larmes de son visage, puis elle mit ses escarpins aussi noir que sa robe et quitta le domaine Hyuuga.

La brune regretta rapidement de ne pas avoir pris une veste avec elle. Il faisait froid en cette période de l'année, et les rafales de vent qui balayaient son visage n'aidaient guère. Elle frotta vigoureusement ses bras avec ses mains pour les réchauffer, en vain. Elle soupira et leva son regard vers le ciel, dans lequel elle pouvait admirer les étoiles brillantes. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait le ciel étoilé, la brune était hypnotisé. Elle imaginait que chaque étoile représentait l'âme de quelqu'un, et se plaisait à penser que les morts ne disparaissaient en fait jamais.

Par exemple, cette étoile scintillante, elle imaginait que c'était l'âme de Neji. Une étoile éblouissant par son talent. Ce talent qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir. Mais finalement, c'était elle qui était resté, et lui qui était parti.

Elle comprenait. Après tout, il avait protégé Naruto. Elle avait fait pareil. Elle y avait survécu, par chance. Si c'était à refaire, elle le referait sans hésitation. Naruto méritait de vivre, il était capable de changer le monde.

Elle comprenait qu'on veuille se sacrifier pour lui.

- Où vas-tu, Hinata ?

Hinata releva son regard pour croiser son ancien coéquipier, Aburame Shino. Elle dévoila un magnifique sourire et courut se lover entre ses bras.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, Shino. Comment s'est passé ta mission ? Demanda joyeusement la brune.

- Assez bien. Et toi, ça va ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Ne me ment pas. Qui t'as faite pleurer ? Demanda stoïquement le jeune homme.

Surprise, Hinata recula et baissa son regard, tout en se triturant les doigts. Comment avait-il deviné ? Elle avait pourtant fait attention à ce que ses yeux ne soient plus rouges, à effacer les marques de ses larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en maudissant sa faiblesse.

Devant elle, Shino examinait son amie, sous ses lunettes de soleil. Il voyait bien que quelque chose la tracassait. Elle reprenait ses habitudes de jeune fille chaque fois qu'elle se sentait prise la main dans le sac. Le brun attrapa la main de la brunette et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les rues de Konoha.

La Hyuuga se laissa faire docilement. Elle se contenta de le suivre, en gardant la tête baissée, sans se soucier des intentions de son ami. En fait, elle se fichait de ce qu'il comptait faire. Le simple fait qu'il soit avec elle la rassurait et la remplissait de bonheur et de sérénité. Il était son meilleur ami. Son premier ami. Son plus proche ami. Et l'amitié, c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

Hinata croyait bien plus en l'amitié qu'en l'amour.

* * *

- Kampaï ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson une bande d'amis.

Naruto but d'une traite sa boisson puis s'attarda à contempler ses amis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient réunis tous ensemble. Il pouvait voir un Lee discuter joyeusement avec Sakura et Ino d'une technique qu'il avait expérimenté pendant sa dernière mission à Oto, une Ten Ten lancer de multiples défis de toutes sortes de nature à un Shikamaru visiblement peu intéresser, un Chôji dévorant une pizza entière, tout en proposant une part à un Sasuke visiblement peu tenté...

Il ne manquait qu'elle. Le blond soupira avant de se resservir un verre de jus d'orange ( il ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool ). Il sentit son meilleur ami se rapprocher de lui et s'asseoir silencieusement à ses côtés.

- Tu as enfin réussi à t'échapper ? Demanda le blond en souriant.

- Chôji est vraiment collant. Répliqua l'Uchiwa en râlant.

- Tu lui manques. Il doit se sentir délaisser sans toi. Vous avez fait équipe pendant de nombreuses missions. Ça doit être dur, la rupture. Déclara Naruto en ironisant.

- Sakura porte ton collier. A quand l'officialisation de couple ? Dit sarcastiquement Sasuke.

- La ferme, baka ! S'exclama le blond en rougissant.

Sasuke sourit face à la mine gêné qu'arborait son meilleur ami. Naruto avait toujours des traits significatifs du gamin qu'il avait été. Comme par exemple, sa manie d'aller au moins 3 fois par semaine manger chez Ichiraku car « les ramens d'Ichiraku sont les meilleurs du monde », où son regard qui s'illuminait à chaque fois qu'il revoyait un de ses amis...

Ou encore son regard admiratif et rempli d'amour qu'il lançait à leur coéquipière. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être le témoin d'une histoire d'amour qui n'avançait pas, et d'être le seul à comprendre pourquoi. Après toutes ces années, Naruto gardait une certaine affection pour la rose. Et de son côté, celle-ci semblait regarder le blond d'une manière différente. Il lui arrivait souvent de prendre en flagrant délit une Sakura dévorant du regard un Naruto discutant joyeusement avec un ami. Et la situation inverse arrivait régulièrement aussi.

Le désir suintait de tout les pores du corps de Naruto et Sakura. Et pour lui, c'était gênant. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait jouer le médiateur. Il voulait leur bonheur, et visiblement, c'est deux là s'aimaient. Alors, en tant qu'ami, il était censé devoir les aider à se rendre compte que maintenant, leurs sentiments étaient partagés. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se décider à le faire. Peut-être avait-il peur d'être ensuite mis de côté, et qu'ils ne lui prêtent plus attention ?

Non, il savait très bien que Naruto et Sakura ne l'abandonneraient jamais. Alors, pourquoi hésitait-il tellement ? C'était évident. Il avait toujours en tête cette image ancré dans son esprit, d'un Naruto surveillant attentivement tout les faits et gestes des hommes s'approchant un peu trop près d'Hinata à son goût. Sasuke le faisait aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

_Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait._

Puis, et c'était un argument de taille, il se demandait toujours ( comme tout le monde, y compris Naruto ) si la rose avait bien renoncé à tout les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui.

Et il savait très bien que c'était ces deux arguments qui bloquaient Naruto et Sakura à faire le premier pas vers l'autre.

- Hé, Naruto, où sont Saï et Shino ? Demanda Ino.

- Saï est resté à Suuna pour régler quelque formalités.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Il a dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire de spécial ici et qu'il n'était pas vraiment pressé de rentrer. Expliqua le blond sous le regard colérique d'Ino.

- Qu'il aille au diable ! Cria la blonde rageusement, les larmes aux yeux.

- Et Shino ? Demanda Lee.

- Aucune idée, il m'a lâché dés qu'on est arrivé aux portes du village.

Le blond baissa les yeux vers le liquide orange. Shino était probablement aller la rejoindre. Lui aussi, il aurait aimé la rejoindre. Il trouvait l'Aburame vraiment égoïste, à toujours s'accaparer l'attention de la Hyuuga. Lui aussi, il voulait la voir, et il voulait qu'elle le voit. Mais visiblement, c'était un droit qu'il avait perdu. Il soupira et regarda la fleur de cerisier rire aux éclats en compagnie de Ten Ten qui tentait de calmer une Ino folle de rage.

A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il se sentait comme hypnotisé. Sakura était une femme tout à fait à part, son sourire l'intimidait, son corps l'attirait comme un aimant, ses cheveux le fascinait, ses yeux l'attendrissait...

Tout le contraire des yeux d'Hinata.

Naruto reporta son attention sur Sasuke, qui discutait avec Lee et Shikamaru. Il s'approcha d'eux et tenta de s'incruster dans la discussion.

- De quoi vous parlez, les gars ? Demanda le blond en souriant.

Les « gars » en question se retournèrent vers le blond. Celui-ci fut surpris des regards qu'ils lui jetaient. Il pouvait voir beaucoup de joie et de fierté dans leurs yeux, comme si quelque chose de fantastique était ou aller arriver. Cependant, et c'est ce qui le marqua le plus, il vit une lueur qu'il n'arriva pas à définir dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Et cette lueur ne lui semblait pas du tout d'être de bonne augure. Il questionna du regard le brun qui préféra détourner les yeux et rejoindre ses camarades de sexe féminin.

- Et beh, voilà que Sasuke nous lâche pour les filles. Râla le jeune Nara.

- En même temps, vu le temps qu'il passe avec Hina-chan, il doit préférer les discussions de filles maintenant ! Plaisanta le gourmand.

Hina-chan ? Il ne savait pas que Chôji était assez proche d'elle pour se permettre de l'appeler ainsi. En même temps, il voyait mal Hinata le réprimander à ce sujet. Il préféra ne pas s'en formaliser et regarda attentivement les faits et gestes de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'était assis aux côtés de la rose et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, qui la fit sourire tendrement.

Cette scène aurait pu le rendre fou de rage, si il ne savait pas qu'entre Sasuke et Sakura, ça s'était terminé avant même d'avoir commencer. Naruto avait toujours su que la rose aimait le ténébreux, tout comme celui-ci ne l'avait jamais aimé ( du moins pas en amour ) et ne l'aimerait jamais. Aussi, il était assez confiant quant à ses chances avec Sakura. Malgré tout, cette scène lui resserra le cœur. Il se demandait vraiment si lui aussi, il pourrait la faire sourire ainsi, si lui aussi il pourrait lui plaire comme Sasuke lui plaisait... en bref, il se demandait si dans le cœur de la rose, il pouvait réellement rivaliser avec son meilleur ami. La seule chose qui lui permettait de garder espoir, c'était que Sasuke ne semblait pas du tout amoureux de la rose.

En revanche, il avait la nette impression que son meilleur ami était très intéressé par la chef Hyuuga. Donc, dans le meilleur des cas, lui et Sakura seraient ensemble, et Sasuke et Hinata aussi. Pourtant, cette optique ne lui plaisait guère. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais il ne voulait voir personne avec la brune. Et encore moins Sasuke. Surtout pas lui.

Après tout, Hinata était censé être amoureuse de lui, non ? Donc, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle accepte les avances de son meilleur ami.

Tant mieux. Il était soulagé. Ouf, Hinata resterait pour toujours amoureuse de lui, et donc, peu importe ce qu'il ferait, elle serait toujours auprès d'elle. Et de son côté, il n'avait rien à lui rendre. C'était parfait comme relation.

… Parfaitement égoïste et illusoire. Le regard de Naruto s'assombrit. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Aujourd'hui, Hinata passait tout son temps libre avec Sasuke. Il dormait avec elle. Voir plus. Rien que d'y penser, il sentit son bol de ramens remonter. Elle ne lui parlait plus, à part un bonjour poli dans la rue, elle ne le regardait plus...

Il l'avait perdu, parce qu'il avait merdé. Et à côté, Sasuke assurait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ces deux là ne se mettent en couple. Il le savait. Il le sentait.

Et il enrageait. Hinata n'était pas sa propriété, elle était libre, elle fréquentait qui elle voulait, quand elle voulait, et il n'avait rien à dire. Elle n'était plus sienne. Il fallait qu'il se fasse à cette idée. Tant qu'il ne l'accepterait pas, il ne pourrait pas aller vers Sakura et lui avouer ses sentiments.

Et c'est en arrivant sur cette conclusion que le héros du village se dit qu'il serait préférable de changer son jus d'orange pour un verre de saké.

- Tu bois du saké maintenant ? Demanda la fleur de cerisier, surprise.

- Je me suis rappelé d'un truc désagréable, alors, pour évacuer... Expliqua avec difficulté le blond.

- … Peu importe ! Déclara la rose. On a un truc à te montrer ! Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Peu importe ? Ses sentiments avaient-ils si peu d'importance à ses yeux pour qu'elle ne cherche même pas à le comprendre ? Hinata, elle, ne se serait pas contenté de sa réponse.

Ah, zut. Il les comparait encore.

Le blond sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva son regard vers le détenteur de cette main pour y voir un Shikamaru souriant, et particulièrement fier. Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

L'Uchiwa s'approcha de son meilleur ami pour lui tendre un bout du Konoha's Secret. Le blond le regarda suspicieusement avant de le saisir et de survoler du regard la page. Mais, en se rendant compte que cet article parlait de lui, et surtout, de son futur, Naruto écarquilla les yeux et entreprit de lire attentivement le bout de papier. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le regard de l'Uzumaki s'illumina. Avant de s'assombrir. Il soupira et déposa le papier sur la table en face de lui, puis croisa les bras et s'assit. Sakura, en voyant le manque de réaction de son meilleur ami, s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit tendrement la main.

- C'est ton rêve qui se réalise, Naruto ! Tu n'es pas heureux ? Demanda curieusement la rose.

- Il ne se réalisera pas, Sakura.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Hinata a donné son accord. Déclara subitement l'Uchiwa.

Naruto releva la tête précipitamment et planta son regard azur dans celui onyx de son ami. Il sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il y avait toujours cette étrange lueur indéfinissable dans ses yeux, et cette lueur lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait au niveau d'Hinata.

Déjà, ça le surprenait qu'elle donne son accord après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux...

- Naruto, il y a pas de piège, pas de conséquences négatives pour qui que ce soit. Tu es promu, c'est tout. Va pas chercher plus loin. Expliqua le génie de la bande.

Même si c'était le Nara qui le lui disait, il n'était pas convaincu. Il n'était pas tranquille. C'était trop beau, trop facile. Et cette lueur dans les yeux de Sasuke n'arrangeait rien. Le blond regarda ses amis tour à tour, et les vit lui sourire, avant de crier un « Félicitations, Hokage-sama ! ». Lorsque son regard rencontra les émeraudes de sa meilleur amie, il comprit que ce n'était pas une blague.

Jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard. Un regard rempli de joie, de fierté, de douceur... Un regard qui lui était destiné. Uniquement à lui. Le genre de regard qu'elle avait toujours jeté à Sasuke. Et qu'il avait toujours envié.

Quelque chose était en train de changer dans sa vie. Il allait atteindre son but, son rêve. Il allait enfin être reconnu à sa juste valeur. Pourtant, il lui manquait quelque chose... Et c'est en balayant la pièce du regard qu'il comprit ce qui lui manquait.

_Ceux qui n'étaient plus. Ses amis disparus._

* * *

Hinata avait pris soin, avec le temps, d'éviter certaines zones stratégiques. Par exemple, depuis qu'elle était chef de clan, elle évitait de se balader seule dans la forêt toute proche de Konoha. Elle n'allait plus à Ichiraku quand elle savait que Naruto était à Konoha. Elle ne rendait pas visite à Sasuke le jour de la Saint-Valentin ( la foule de jeunes filles en face de la demeure Uchiwa faisait peur ) .

Et, elle évitait par tout les moyens d'autres endroits. Comme le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 8 par exemple. Ou chez _lui_. Ou...

- Lève la tête, Hinata. Regarde le. Dit calmement Shino.

Le cimetière. Le brune s'exécuta, mais en voyant la tombe face à laquelle elle se trouvait, elle plissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout en baissant le regard. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à la regarder. En regardant simplement le nom inscrit, elle revoyait des flashs de cette journée où elle l'avait perdu. Tout ce sang qui coulait sur ses mains, _son_ sang, son regard compatissant, ses paroles... Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Elle pourrait boire des litres et des litres de saké que sa culpabilité ne s'envolerait jamais.

- Il ne mérite pas ça.

Hinata questionna son ami du regard. Évidement qu'il ne méritait pas d'être sous terre. Il était la personne la plus gentil au monde, il l'avait toujours été avec elle. Jamais il ne s'était moqué d'elle, jamais il ne l'avait abandonné, il l'avait toujours soutenu... Toujours sauvé.

Mais elle, qu'avait-elle fait pour lui ?

- Il ne mérite pas que tu l'ignores comme ça, Hinata. Insista fermement l'Aburame.

La brune sursauta face au ton dur de son ami. Elle... l'ignorait ? Non, elle ne l'ignorait pas ! Elle pensait tout les jours à lui, en se levant, en déjeunant, en passant devant chez lui... Il était ancré dans sa mémoire. Tout ces moments passés avec lui étaient des souvenirs précieux, qu'elle ne voulait jamais oublier. Elle devait corriger ce malentendu. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche et à s'expliquer, son ami la devança.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hinata. C'est lui qui a choisi de prendre cette attaque à ta place. C'est lui qui as décidé de te protéger.

La brune écouta calmement son ami, en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

- Il ne voudrait pas te voir te détruire comme ça, en enfilant les bouteilles de saké pour oublier son sacrifice. Je suis certain qu'il ne le regrette pas. Tout comme Neji ne regrette probablement pas d'être mort pour Naruto.

Une larme roula sur ses joues. Ah, elle revoyait toutes ces scènes de combats. Tout ce sang, tout ces cris, tout ces morts... Elle ferma les yeux et laissa plusieurs larmes rouler sur ses joues pour s'écraser à même le sol. Neji dans les bras de Naruto...

_Kiba dans les siens._

- Kiba t'as protégé, parce qu'il t'aimait. Tout comme Neji aimait Naruto et croyait en lui, Kiba croyait en toi. Il savait que tu deviendrais la digne héritière du clan Hyuuga, que tu protégerais le village...

Quelle blague. Elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien, qui signait des papiers, qui assistait à des réunions stupides et qui votait des décisions soit disant primordiales. Elle n'était importante que grâce à son nom, et parce qu'elle était assez grande pour reprendre les rennes du clan. Ce n'était pas ses qualités physiques ou intellectuelles qui lui avait permis de monter en grade.

C'était juste la mort de son père.

- Tu as sauvé de nombreuses personnes. Tu ne t'en rends juste pas compte.

Qui avait-elle bien pu sauver sinon elle-même ? Être chef de clan lui permettait de ne plus être sur le champ de bataille, et donc d'être moins exposer au danger. C'était pratique, après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de mourir. Elle ne pensait pas être aussi attachée à sa vie, pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas.

Elle était une petite fille égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à elle.

- Regarde le, Hinata. Ouvre les yeux et regarde ton meilleur ami, qui s'est sacrifié pour te voir heureuse ! S'écria Shino.

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait juste pas. Elle sentit Shino la prendre par les épaules et la secouer fermement, en l'intimant de regarder la tombe de l'Inuzuka.

Combien de personnes étaient plongés dans la tristesse et le désespoir par sa faute ? Si elle n'avait jamais existé, Kiba serait en vie, et le clan Inuzuka, ainsi que Shino et Kurenaï seraient heureux.

Pourtant, elle se rendit compte que c'était un raisonnement encore plus égoïste. Car si elle était morte, Kiba serait triste. Elle le savait. Shino aussi, Kurenaï aussi... Et elle aurait voulu les voir heureux. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils sourient face à sa tombe, qu'ils lui montrent qu'ils étaient heureux.

Heureux de vivre.

Alors, la Hyuuga ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le buste de son ami. Elle se détacha de lui et s'approcha de la tombe, puis s'agenouilla devant. Et elle fixa, de ses yeux brillants, le prénom inscrit sur cette tombe. Elle sentit une cascade de larmes couler sur ses joues, en même temps que son maquillage, puis inspira profondément.

- Kiba, pardonne moi. Je suis tellement désolé, pas que tu te sois sacrifié, mais que je n'ai pas chéri cette vie que tu me permettais de vivre. Je n'ai rien compris. Pardonne moi.

Sa voix tremblait. Tout comme son corps. Shino s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. C'était probablement l'un des passages les plus durs dans la vie d'une personne que de faire son deuil. Il avait lui même eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la mort de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas au début à s'habituer à son absence, à s'habituer à ce silence que Kiba avait le don de briser avec des histoires toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, à s'habituer au fait qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami.

Mais ce qui avait le plus touché Shino, c'était de constater à quel point son amie dépérissait à vue d'œil. La culpabilité l'avait rongé. Encore aujourd'hui, elle la rongeait, et elle la rongerait probablement demain aussi. Mais le simple fait qu'elle était là, agenouillé devant sa tombe, et surtout qu'elle regardait cette tombe, était un énorme pas en avant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pleuré tout à l'heure ? Questionna subitement l'Aburame.

- Je me suis rappelée à quel point j'avais aimé Naruto. Expliqua simplement la brune.

Le brun soupira face à cette annonce et resserra son étreinte. Il lui caressa les cheveux et regarda la tombe. Il se rappela soudainement à quel point Kiba aimait taquiner la brune sur ses manies auprès de Naruto et sur ses rougeurs. Il sourit, et déclara à l'adresse de la tombe.

- Hé, Kiba, Hinata ne te l'as pas dit, mais elle a enfin réussi à sortir avec Naruto.

* * *

00h05. Et toujours aucune traces d'Hinata. Naruto soupira et bu une nouvelle rasade de saké. Ça le brûlait, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait fêter ce qui était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il avait dansé, chanté, rit ( et même pleuré tellement il avait rit ), mais même en faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait, il n'arrivait pas à oublier le fait qu'elle n'était pas là. Le blond, en sentant qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout, préféra s'asseoir.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai autant bu. Dit Ino en regardant son camarade complètement bourré en face de lui. A la base, Sakura avait amené ces bouteilles pour Hinata.

- C'est con, vu qu'elle est pas venue. Cracha violemment l'Uzumaki.

La jeune Yamanaka fut surprise du ton qu'avait employé le blond. Elle le regarda se resservir un verre de saké et le boire cul sec. Il avait l'air salement éméché. Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de la blonde. Ne disait-on pas que les gens disaient tout ce qu'ils pensaient lorsqu'ils étaient bourrés ?

En tout cas, elle savait que c'était le cas de Naruto.

- Dis moi, Naruto... Tu voulais qu'Hinata vienne ?

Bonne question. Il regarda son amie, qui lui souriait malicieusement. Qu'est ce qu'elle cherchait à savoir ? Il sentait, avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, qu'elle tentait de le manipuler et de lui soutirer des informations. Cependant, lorsqu'elle lui tendit un énième verre de saké, le blond ne pu résister, et ce fut presque automatiquement qu'il tendit le bras pour s'emparer du verre, et qu'il le porta à ses lèvres.

C'était le verre de trop. Ça y est, il était bourré. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Ino.

C'était quoi la question déjà ? On s'en foutait, dans la logique de Naruto, quand t'es bourré, tu dis le premier truc qui te passes par la tête. Il vit une Sakura sobre parler avec une Ten Ten complètement bourré qui chantait une chanson débile, mais qui plût à l'esprit embrumé du blond qui se leva pour rejoindre la brune et l'accompagner dans son interprétation inédite de : « Et vas y Oui Oui, Oui Oui ! Avec ton beau taxi ! » sous le regard dépitée d'Ino. Celle-ci, bien décider à démêler l'histoire entre Naruto et Hinata, se leva et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Naruto.

Manque de chance, l'Uchiwa se dressa sur son chemin, et ne semblait pas enclin à la laisser passer.

- Sasuke, tu me laisses passer s'il te plaît ? Demanda d'une voix qui se voulait innocente la blonde.

- A quoi tu joues ? Fous lui la paix, et à Hinata aussi. Répliqua durement le brun.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ça te concerne.

- Et toi, à quoi ça t'avancera de les perturber ?

Les perturber ? Ino, en entendant ça, explosa de rire. Elle fut suivie dans sa crise de rire par un Naruto qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle riait, mais qui riait parce que le rire d'Ino le faisait rire. Sasuke jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami, avant de se re concentrer sur la blonde.

- Ah ah ah, tu es trop drôle, Sasuke ! Décréta une Ino hilare.

- Ouais, on me l'a déjà dit aujourd'hui. Murmura l'Uchiwa.

- Sois honnête, ça t'embêterait qu'ils se remettent ensemble, pas vrai ?

Ino sourit en voyant le regard de Sasuke. Elle l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui dise ça tout à coup. Mais, et c'était peut-être ça qui le dérangeait le plus, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette remarque le touche autant, et le perturbe.

Comment réagirait-il si ils les voyaient ensemble ? Il avait appris de Sakura qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant deux ans, lorsqu'il était en prison. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, la date de leur rupture concordait étrangement avec sa libération. C'était étrange. Mais là n'était pas le principal problème. Le gros problème, c'était l'évidence que venait de mettre sous son nez la Yamanaka.

Ils n'avaient pas peur d'être délaissé par Naruto et Sakura, ils savaient qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui . En revanche, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le cas d'Hinata. Alors, si en plus elle se remettait en couple avec Naruto, ce serait encore pire.

Mais bon, elle allait se marier, alors il n'y avait aucun risque. Il serait délaissé, tout comme Naruto le sera, et tout comme tout le monde le sera. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus là pour eux. Puisque l'objectif était de l'éloigner de la vie politique de Konoha, il supposait qu'elle allait sûrement être marié à quelqu'un de l'extérieur du village. Quelqu'un d'un village éloigné... Éloigné d'eux.

_Bientôt, elle disparaîtrait_.

- Hé Ino, qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon Sasu-chou ?

La blonde haussa les épaules et repartit à la charge vers Naruto, tandis qu'Hinata se positionna devant Sasuke et posa ses mains sur les joues du brun, de manière à ce qu'il la regarde. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amie.

_Sa chère Hinata qui lui était si précieuse..._

- C'est vraiment moche comme surnom. Chuchota le brun.

- Ah bon ? Je trouve que ça te vas bien, moi. Dit la brune, en souriant. Tu veux que j'arrête de t'appeler comme ça ?

- Si je te disais oui, tu le ferais ?

Hinata se contenta de tirer la joue du garçon avec sa main, comme une grand mère le ferait à son petit-fils, de manière à le faire sourire. Mais à la place d'un sourire, elle eut droit à une sorte de grimace qui la fit rire. Sasuke la regarda rire, tristement. Bientôt, il ne la verrait plus rire ainsi. Il hésitait réellement à lui poser des questions concernant ce mariage. Était-elle au courant ? Si oui, était-elle d'accord avec ça ? Connaissait-elle son futur prétendant ? L'aimait-elle ?

Et si elle l'aimait, cet amour était-il suffisamment fort pour surpasser l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Naruto ?

Toutes ces questions lui firent perdre pied. Il déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune, puis l'enlaça tendrement. Celle-ci fut surprise de ce soudain élan d'affection, mais décida tout de même de répondre à l'étreinte de l'Uchiwa en frottant vigoureusement le dos de son ami. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que cette étreinte cachait une peur d'abandon, peur qui avait animé très souvent Sasuke...

Tout comme elle.

En regardant par dessus l'épaule de Sasuke, Hinata croisa un regard azur qu'elle avait tenté, pendant ces derniers mois, d'éviter le plus possible. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point son regard était beau. Il avait l'air complètement éméché, pourtant, il conservait cette pureté et cette lueur de malice, propre à l'enfant qu'il avait été et qu'elle avait aimé du plus profond de son cœur.

Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien. Comme c'était souvent arrivé par le passé. Elle était hypnotisé. _Il l'hypnotisait._

Mais ce que la brune ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle suscitait le même effet chez Naruto.

A cet instant, qu'elle était la première idée qui traversa l'esprit désorienté par l'alcool du héros du village ? Personne ne le savait.

_Par contre, tout le monde avait bien vu Naruto détacher Sasuke d'Hinata et lui envoyer un coup de poing en plein visage._

_Et Hinata avait vu la même peur d'abandon dans le regard de Naruto que celle qu'elle voyait en se regardant dans le miroir tout les jours._


	3. Les vestiges d'un ancien amour

**Bien le bonjour à tous!**

Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier chacune des personnes qui lisent ma fiction, ainsi que chacune des personnes qui commentent et me donnent leur avis. Il y a quelques années, j'avais fait une fic sur Naruto, que je n'avais jamais terminé, pas par manque de temps ou d'inspiration, mais par manque de temps et d'interêt. Avec le temps, et en lisant de nouvelles fictions, l'inspiration pour cette fiction m'est venu.

J'avais envie d'écrire une histoire qui se base réellement sur les sentiments des personnages, de la manière dont on interprète les choses lorsqu'on est concerné ou non par la relation amoureuse ou amicale. J'ai voulu mettre en avant l'ambiguïté qui existait dans Naruto, et évidemment, je l'ai un peu romancée. J'ai essayé d'imaginer un monde de Naruto ou tout ne se passe pas comme dans un conte de fée mais plutôt comme dans notre réalité, c'est à dire où les personnages se posent de vrais questions sur la profondeur de leurs sentiments, sur si ils sont amoureux ou non, sur la manière dont ils voient les autres... Enfin bref, c'est une histoire qui se base sur le psychologique.

On m'a demandé sur , quels seraient les couples. C'est une excellente question, et pour le moment, moi même j'ai des doutes. J'étais parti sur une idée bien claire, mais petit à petit je m'attache à chacun des couples possibles dans le quatuor, et même à d'autres... Bref, je sais à peu près comment ça va se terminer, mais bien sûr, vous n'en saurez rien avant quelques chapitres. ^^ Pour le moment, Sakura n'est pas trop mise en avant en comparaison des 3 autres, mais ça viendra. Petit à petit, elle gagne du terrain.

Autre petite chose, sur , on m'a reproché d'avoir fait d'Ino une peste. Je suis désolé si c'est ce qui ressort de ma fiction, mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais faire d'elle. Pour moi, Ino est la personne qui connaît le mieux chacun des personnages, elle a un point de vue externe et réagit en fonction de ce qu'elle voit et réalise. Elle est lucide, clairvoyante, bref, ses jugements ne sont pas floutés par des sentiments, quel qu'ils soient. Elle y va franchement, avec un franc parler digne d'elle, et ne mâche pas ses mots. Elle ne ménage personne. Ino est là pour secouer.

Voilà, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Voici le 3éme chapitre, un peu plus long, et avec quelques révélations. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture.

* * *

_Regarde moi._

_Observe moi._

_Admire moi._

_Désire moi._

_Aime moi._

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que la soirée de Sakura s'était... lamentablement terminé. Jamais personne n'aurait pensé que Naruto Uzumaki se jetterait sur Sasuke Uchiwa qui lui enlaçait tendrement ( amoureusement ?! C'est un scoop pour le Konoha's Secret ! )Hinata Hyuuga, qui elle resta coite face à cette surprenante scène, tout comme la majorité des convives invités. C'est l'hôte qui se chargea de les séparer, avec un coup de pied pour l'un et un coup de poing pour l'autre. Ces sauvages avaient cassés sa magnifique table basse, et ça, elle n'était pas prête de leur pardonner. Elle leur avait d'ailleurs déjà envoyé une facture pour le remboursement, tout en ajoutant une note menaçante à la fin de la lettre, leur précisant qu'elle leur ferait payer cet affront. Elle avait fournit beaucoup d'efforts pour que la soirée se passe bien, et ils avaient tout gâchés.

Et ils ne s'étaient même pas excuser ! C'était Hinata qui était resté à la fin de la soirée pour l'aider à ranger tout le bazar que ces deux amis avaient créés. Parce qu'évidemment, Môsieur Sasuke n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de riposter par fierté où elle ne savait quoi, et donc ils avaient réussis à saccager toutes ces sublimes décorations.

Sakura était verte. La soirée n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, oh non ! Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'est que Naruto l'avait à peine regarder. Il lui avait à peine parler. Il avait passé son temps à se bourrer la gueule et à discuter avec Shikamaru ou Lee, ou même Ten Ten et Ino alors qu'il n'était pas particulièrement proche d'elles. En tout cas, beaucoup moins qu'avec elle. Elle enrageait ! Elle avait de sérieuses envies de meurtres.

Bon dieu qu'elle était en colère ! Elle avait attendu ce jour avec impatience, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait échangé que des banalités avec lui. Mais bon, ce qui la rassurait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas non plus parler avec Hinata.

Cette relation qu'ils avaient eu ensemble la faisait constamment douter sur ses chances avec Naruto. Ça avait quand même duré deux ans. Et elle doutait qu'ils s'étaient contentés de câlins et de petits bisous. Rien que de l'imaginer lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ils avaient été très discrets sur leurs couples, d'une part parce qu'après la guerre ils avaient été tout les deux très sollicités et donc ne se voyaient que très rarement, et d'autre part parce qu'Hinata était de nature discrète, et avait emporté Naruto dans ce besoin d'intimité. Aussi, elle ne les avait jamais vu s'embrasser ou même se prendre par la main. En fait, la seule chose qui avait permis au village entier d'apprendre leur relation, c'était le Konoha's Secret. Hinata et Naruto étaient les principales cibles de ce journal, et cela était dû à leur popularité. Ils avaient représentés le couple phare de Konoha, ils étaient la coqueluche du village. Tout le monde voyait d'un très bon œil cette relation.

Sauf elle. C'était en apprenant la nouvelle en lisant le Konoha's Secret que Sakura réalisa que le jeune Uzumaki n'était plus un simple ami pour elle et que ses sentiments avaient évoluées. A côté de ça, la Hyuuga était son amie.

La rose s'était donc contenté de les féliciter, et de les encourager dans leur relation. Elle avait été la confidente de chacun d'entre eux. Et ça avait été à chaque fois une véritable torture. L'homme que vous aimez vous demande si il est assez beau pour son rendez-vous, vous le rassurez tout en contrôlant vos pulsions qui vous disent de l'embrasser et de lui arracher sa chemise, il vous demande ensuite si vous êtes sûrs que son cadeau des un an de relation convenait, et vous vous efforcez de ne pas lui dire que sa seule présence suffirait à votre bonheur, il vous remercie en souriant avant de détaler hors de chez vous, en vous souhaitant un rapide « bonne soirée », alors que vous vous empressez d'aller chercher une boîte de mouchoirs pour pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps...

Triste période de torture mentale pour la rose. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était fini entre eux. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison de leur séparation, mais lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, elle s'était sentit soulagé, libéré d'un fardeau.

Aujourd'hui, Sakura avait rendez-vous pour déjeuner avec Hinata. Et seulement Hinata. Il était assez rare qu'elle ne soit que toutes les deux. Généralement, Sasuke ou Ino s'arrangeaient pour s'incruster ( et surtout pour se faire payer un déjeuner par la Hyuuga qui proposait toujours de régaler ). C'est pourquoi, elle était un peu angoissée. Elle ne savait pas trop autour de quoi la discussion allait tourner, et avait peur qu'elle dérive vers le sujet « Naruto ».

Mais bon, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il était impossible de ne pas parler de lui, surtout depuis les événements récents.

* * *

10h. Naruto fixa quelque secondes son réveil, avant de s'emmitoufler dans sa n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il évitait soigneusement Sakura, Sasuke et Hinata.

Sasuke, parce qu'il avait honte de son geste. Il ne comprenait lui même pas pourquoi il avait frappé son ami. C'était une pulsion qu'il avait suivi. Et il regrettait. Il n'osait même pas aller le voir. Pourtant, il se devait d'aller s'excuser. Il était son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Sakura, parce qu'il avait gâché sa soirée, et qu'au vu de la facture et du mot menaçant qu'elle lui avait envoyé, elle lui en voulait beaucoup. Il devait aussi s'excuser auprès d'elle.

Hinata, parce qu'il avait frappé Sasuke. Il sourit amèrement. Il avait l'impression d'être un garnement qui avait frappé le fils d'une maman protectrice. Il avait été ridicule. Il avait merdé.

Et il n'arrêtait pas de merder à ses côtés. Le blond soupira, puis se redressa sur son lit. Il secoua la tête, et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Il regarda la place à côté de la sienne dans le lit. Il y voyait encore une Hinata endormie, les joues rougies, les cheveux ébouriffées, le corps à découvert... Et il se voyait encore jouer avec ses cheveux, avant de l'embrasser sur le front, puis sur le nez, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle, incroyablement douce et savoureuses, de la Hyuuga qui se réveillait ( curieusement ) pile poil à ce moment là pour répondre à son baiser.

Il revoyait toutes ces scènes du matin, mais il revoyait aussi les scènes où Hinata lui avait avoué et prouvé son amour face à Pain, ou en l'empêchant de se rendre pendant la guerre après la mort de Neji, où le moment où après la guerre, elle l'avait retrouvé devant le terrain de l'équipe 7 en lui réitérant ses sentiments pour lui, auxquelles il avait répondu par un minable « merci » qui avait fait sourire tendrement la brune...

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait constamment été minable avec elle. D'autant qu'il s'en rappelle, il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à elle avant l'examen chuunin, et même après celui-ci, l'existence d'Hinata Hyuuga restait quelque chose d'assez vague à ses yeux. Elle n'était pas sa confidente, son amie, et jamais il n'aurait pu la considérer comme une potentielle petite amie, comme il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle puisse l'aimer.

Déjà, que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer était assez surprenant pour lui. Mais à ce point là, c'était inimaginable. Il ne l'avait jamais remarquer avant qu'elle ne lui dise, mais après réflexion, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait toujours été... douce avec lui. Gentille. Compatissante.

_Aimante._

Mais lui ne l'avait jamais regardé. Jusqu'au jour de sa déclaration, où il avait inconsciemment commencé à l'admirer. Parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne la comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ses raisons, il les avait bien entendues, mais il ne trouvait pas que ces raisons étaient valables.

Parce qu'aux yeux de Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga était un être parfait, qui n'avait à admirer personne car elle était la personne la plus admirable au monde. Pour lui, elle n'avait rien à envier à personne. Et surtout pas à lui. Il pensait sincèrement ne pas mériter son amour, qu'elle l'idéalisait beaucoup trop, et qu'elle se trompait complètement sur son compte.

Après sa déclaration, Hinata avait changé. Elle ne rougissait plus ni ne bégayait à ses côtés. Il se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien dire. Peut-être que se déclarer lui avait permise de se libérer de quelque chose qui lui pesait sur le cœur ? Son amour pour lui lui avait pesé sur le cœur. ? Probablement. Et les multiples déclarations qu'il faisait à l'époque à Sakura n'avaient rien du arranger.

Avant même qu'ils ne soient ensemble, il l'avait blessé. Il avait merdé.

Pourtant, cette déclaration l'avait chamboulé. Et il n'avait jamais su quoi répondre. Il s'était contenté d'un merci après la guerre. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à penser à elle. Petit à petit, elle s'était inséré dans son esprit. Petit à petit, l'existence d'Hinata Hyuuga devenait quelque chose de primordial dans sa vie.

Et finalement, elle était devenue indispensable. Que ce soit sa tendresse à son égard, son sourire apaisant, ses mots encourageants, son rire cristallin, sa détermination à faire entendre sa voix au sein du village, son courage, sa volonté...

Naruto Uzumaki en était venu à admirer la personne qui l'admirait.

Par contre, et encore aujourd'hui, c'était une question qui restait en suspens dans sa tête : En était-il venu à aimer la personne qui l'aimait ?

Le blond, en se remémorant tout ces instants, retomba sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Une chose était malheureusement sûre, c'est qu'elle en était venu à détester la personne qu'il était devenu. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal finalement. Ça facilitait les choses.

Il ne saurait vraiment pas comment réagir si il venait à apprendre que la Hyuuga l'aimait toujours, malgré tout.

Mais il était persuadé que ce n'était plus le cas. Le blond eu un rictus et décida de se lever pour prendre une bonne douche froide bien mérité, histoire de le revigorer et de lui donner le courage de commencer cette journée de « rémission ».

Première cible : Sasuke.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que la fleur de cerisier attendait patiemment son amie au restaurant de nouilles le plus réputé du village, Ichiraku. En attendant la brune, Sakura avait décidé de feuilleter le Konoha's Secret de la semaine, afin de se tenir aux courants des potins les plus récents. Elle avait de cette manière découvert que cette semaine, c'était Lee qui avait présenté un plat de sa confection dans la rubrique cuisine du journal. Il y décrivait une sorte de petit déjeuner des « battants », composés exclusivement de viandes. Rien qu'à regarder les photos du pseudo petit déjeuner, Sakura pouvait dire qu'elle aurait de nouveaux patients atteints d'intoxications alimentaires dans peu de temps.

La rose soupira et tourna la page du journal, tout en se demandant combien de temps Hinata allait encore la faire poireauter. Bon dieu, elle était atteinte du syndrome Kakashi ou quoi ? C'était à chaque fois pareil, elles décidaient d''un lieu de rendez-vous, de l'heure, et à chaque fois Sakura prévoyait le coup en arrivant une dizaines de minutes en retard. Malgré cela, la chef Hyuuga arrivait toujours en retard. C'était à se demander si elle connaissait le sens du mot ponctualité.

Sakura chassa ces pensées de son esprit et continua sa lecture. Elle sourit en lisant une interview « exclusive » de Ten Ten qui expliquait comment utiliser avec minutie une hache. Comme si c'était le genre d'armes qu'on pouvait utiliser minutieusement. Il fallait quand même avoir un certain niveau pour pouvoir mettre en application les conseils de la brune.

En y pensant, elle trouvait que Ten Ten avait admirablement surmonté la mort de Neji. Lee de même. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point cela pouvait être horrible de perdre son meilleur ami. Elle les admirait, et les estimait beaucoup.

Que serait-elle devenue si elle, elle aurait perdue un être chère pendant la guerre ? Serait-elle devenue comme Hinata, une chef capable de soumettre les anciens à ses moindres volontés ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, si Hinata avait vraiment ce pouvoir, elle serait au courant de ce projet de mariage et aurait fait en sorte de le contrer. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle trouvait cette histoire louche. Elle en était même venue à se demander si ce n'était pas Hinata qui avait proposé ce mariage.

Ça semblait ridicule, pourtant, la rose se rappelait très bien des nombreuses fois où Hinata lui avait dit ( en étant saoul bien sûr ) qu'elle détestait son poste, qu'elle en avait marre, qu'elle se faisait « chier » ( elle devenait très vulgaire ) et qu'elle avait envie de changer d'air.

Quoi de mieux pour changer de vie que de changer de village et couper tout lien qui l'y liait ?

- Salut, Saku ! S'exclama tout sourire une Hinata qui venait d'apparaître comme une fleur. Avant que tu ne t'emportes, sache qu'aujourd'hui j'ai une raison valable pour mon retard. Précisa la brune en voyant le regard menaçant de son amie.

- Ah ouais ? Demanda suspicieusement la rose, en brandissant un poing menaçant.

- Oui oui, ça concerne ton chéri ! Dit malicieusement la brune.

Son... chéri ? De qui parlait-elle ? La rose se mit à rougir, mais sa colère apparente permettait de camoufler le fait que ses rougeurs étaient dû à la gêne. Du coup, Sakura se dit que la brune ne s'apercevrait pas de ça.

Mais la jeune Haruno avait oublié un détail : les yeux des Hyuugas voient tout. Cependant, Hinata jugea préférable de ne pas la taquiner sur son état.

- De qui tu parles, Hinata ? Demanda l'Haruno.

La brune écarquilla les yeux. La réponse semblait évidente, puisque le chéri de Sakura avait toujours été la même personne et ce depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Hinata se rendit alors compte d'une chose : les rougeurs de son amie n'étaient pas dû au fait qu'elle ait ouvertement parlé de son « chéri » et qu'elle ait utilisé ce terme pour le qualifier, mais étaient dû à l'ambiguïté qui semblait exister dans le cœur de l'Haruno concernant l'identité du « chéri » en question.

La Hyuuga sourit. Tendrement. Puis tristement. Elle aurait pu en pleurer tellement elle trouvait ça ironique. Elle s'assit et commanda un bol de ramens au porc, tout en arrachant le journal des mains de l'Haruno en lui tirant la langue comme une gamine. La rose riposta en lui ébouriffant les cheveux dans tout les sens, sous les rires de la brunette.

Ah là là, cette Hinata...

- Sasuke est malade. Dit la brune après s'être calmé de son fou rire.

- Quoi ?! Cria soudainement la rose, tellement la surprise était grande.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est rien, il a juste un peu de fièvre, il vomit un peu, il dort pas... Mais Sasu-chochotte croit que c'est grave, alors il m'a demandé de te dire de passer le voir.

- Depuis quand il est comme ça ? Demanda une Sakura affolée.

Hinata regarda du coin de l'œil la rose. Ça alors, en 30 secondes, elle avait réussi à la paniquer complètement. C'était fou comme certaines personnes étaient capable de réagir brusquement face certains sujets. La Hyuuga les appelait : les sujets à ne pas aborder. Et visiblement, le bien être de Sasuke était un « sujet à ne pas aborder » avec la rose. Finalement, cette réaction ne l'étonnait même pas. Elle aurait dû en parler plutôt à Ino. Sakura serait capable de la planter là pour courir ausculter Sasuke. Et ça, elle n'en avait pas envie. Car pour une fois, elle voulait vraiment discuter avec elle. Et sérieusement.

- J'en sais trop rien. Déclara simplement la brune.

- T'en... sais trop rien ?! S'exclama la rose, ahurit.

- Hé, je viens de te dire que si j'étais arrivé en retard, c'était pour m'occuper de lui. Répliqua Hinata, légèrement agacée. Il se repose chez lui, là, donc tu iras le voir plus tard.

- Attends attends. Tu l'as laissé tout seul dans le domaine Uchiwa ? Et si son état empirait, personne ne le saurait ! S'exclama la rose, mi colérique, mi inquiète.

- Hanabi est avec lui, alors calme toi.

Sakura jeta un regard mauvais à son amie et commanda un bol de ramens au bœuf. Pendant ce temps, Hinata continua son repas et regarda rapidement les pages du Konoha's Secret. Le regard de la brune s'assombrit. Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle. En fait, il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Sasuke ou à Shino, car ces deux là seraient capable de provoquer un coup d'état pour empêcher tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus le dire à ses autres camarades, car ceux ci seraient susceptibles d'en parler à Sasuke ou Shino, ou pire, à Naruto.

En pensant au blond, la Hyuuga ressentit un poids sur le cœur. Elle n'en connaissait pas la raison exact. En fait, il pouvait y avoir plusieurs choses qui pouvait expliquer ce poids, cette gêne, ce mal-être lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. La culpabilité, la sensation de l'avoir ralentit, d'être un poids...

D'être une monnaie d'échange lui permettant de réaliser son rêve. Et elle savait à quel point cela pouvait être désagréable à vivre. Elle avait atteint son but, et la monnaie d'échange avait été la vie de son père. Et pour Naruto, son mariage était la monnaie d'échange qui lui permettrait cette ascension sociale qu'il avait toujours désiré. Plus que tout.

_Plus qu'elle._

Il fallait plus que tout que Naruto n'apprenne jamais les circonstances de sa promotion. Elle voulait le préserver de tout ça. Du fait que dans la vie, lorsqu'on atteignait son but, c'était au prix de quelque chose. Naruto était un idéaliste, jamais il n'accepterait ou ne permettrait son mariage. Pas parce qu'il l'aimait, non. Pas non plus parce qu'elle était son amie, ou la chef du clan Hyuuga.

Non. Juste parce qu'il n'accepterait jamais que quelqu'un subisse des conséquences de quelques natures qu'elle soit pour qu'il puisse réaliser son rêve. Il était comme ça. Incroyablement gentil, bon et généreux. Mais surtout, c'était quelqu'un de droit. Il ne permettrait ni les injustices, ni les manigances du conseil, ni les sacrifices.

Pourtant, Hinata ne pourrait empêcher toutes ces désillusions. Le monde était ainsi fait, de manipulations et de coups bas. Et ce n'est pas dés sa prise de pouvoir que l'Uzumaki pourra changer ça. Il lui faudra beaucoup, beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'arrive à véritablement changer la politique de Konoha, et révolutionner le monde ninja.

Mais la brune croyait fermement en lui. Il y arriverait. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Hinata se tapa le front avec la plante de la main. Elle avait encore raisonné comme la gamine amoureuse d'autrefois. A croire qu'à chasser le naturel, il revient vraiment au galop. Elle soupira et reporta son regard sur son amie, qui la regardait bizarrement. Elle rigola face à la grimace de Sakura, qui elle, ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Peu importe ce qu'Hinata faisait ou se forçait à penser, cela n'effaçait pas l'admiration qu'elle vouait à son ex petit ami. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à cette idée. Elle espérait au moins que tout ça lui avait permis de ne plus aimer le héros du village.

Elle s'en contenterait. De toute manière elle n'avait pas le choix. Naruto était admirable, donc elle l'admirait. Le jour où il ne le serait plus, elle ne l'admirerait plus et ne le soutiendrai plus dans l'ombre, comme elle le faisait actuellement.

_Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elle croyait._

- Sakura...

- Groui ?

La brunette regarda avec amusement la rose qui avait la bouche remplie à ras-bord de ramens. Elle était juste adorable. Elle ressemblait à un hamster. En superposant la tête d'un hamster sur celle de Sakura dans son esprit, Hinata explosa de rire, sous le regard médusé de la rose, qui s'empressa de tout avaler avant de lui lancer un : « Tu oses te foutre de moi ? ».

Ah là là, cette Sakura...

- Dis, j'aurais un service à te demander. Dit la Hyuuga, d'une voix grave.

- Hm ? La rose se retourna, étonnée en entendant les paroles et le ton de sa camarade.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien de bien compliqué ! La rassura la brune.

Mouais. Ça avait l'air super important. Il était assez rare de voir une Hinata hésiter, choisir minutieusement ses mots pour quelque chose de « pas bien compliqué ». La rose posa ses baguettes sur la table et plongea son regard émeraudes dans celui nacré de son interlocutrice.

_A cet instant, Sakura et Hinata ne se doutaient pas qu'une troisième personne, arrivé ici complètement par hasard, les écoutait attentivement._

- Allez, balance ! L'encouragea la jeune Haruno.

- Je... vais partir en voyage pendant quelque temps. Je voudrais que tu prennes soin de Sasuke. S'il te plaît. Demanda solennellement la brune.

La rose écarquilla les yeux face à cette demande. En voyage ? Était-ce la minable excuse qu'elle comptait donner à tout le monde pour justifier son départ précipité de Konoha pour aller se marier avec je ne sais qui pour je ne sais quelles raisons ? Mais ce qui lui semblait encore plus hallucinant, c'était bien la demande ( qui ressemblait même à une supplication ) d'Hinata de prendre soin de Sasuke. Pourquoi lui précisément ? Pourquoi pas Shino ? Elle trouvait ça beaucoup plus logique. Ou même Hanabi, ou Kurenaï !

Ou même Naruto ! Mais pas Sasuke ! Bon sang, quels genres de relations entretenaient-ils ?! Sakura rigola nerveusement, ce qui surprit la brunette.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- On dirait que tu me confies ton fils. Expliqua entre deux éclats de rires la fleur de cerisier.

- Mieux vaut que ce soit mon fils que mon copain, pas vrai ? Demanda la brune, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Questionna une Sakura irritée.

- Il va falloir que tu choisisses, Sakura. Soupira une Hinata devenue soudainement blasée.

La medic-nin regarda silencieusement son amie. Elle lui aurait bien retourner la remarque si elle ne s'était pas rappelé de la scène qu'avait faite Sasuke et Naruto pendant sa soirée. Hinata ne tournait pas autour de Naruto...

C'était lui qui lui tournait autour. Et d'autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, depuis la fin de la guerre, ça avait toujours été le cas. Il l'avait complètement délaissé au profit d'Hinata. Il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder. Avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble, pendant leur relation, et même après leur rupture, il continuait constamment à observer Hinata. La preuve, c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble et quand ils avaient rompus.

Et c'est avec effroi que Sakura se rendit compte qu'en fait, rien n'avait changé. Et qu'Hinata n'était pas hors course, loin de là. Hinata était la plus grande rivale qu'elle ait jamais eu, bien plus qu'Ino.

Et c'est avec encore plus d'effroi que Sakura Haruno comprit quelque chose.

Elle ne pouvait pas retourner la remarque à Hinata, parce qu'Hinata, elle, avait choisit. Elle semblait accepter parfaitement cette histoire de mariage. Elle acceptait pour qu'en contrepartie, Naruto puisse accéder au poste d'Hokage. Hinata était en train de se sacrifier, une nouvelle fois, pour Naruto. Elle lui permettait d'atteindre son rêve, et renonçait à tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé et aimé : ses amis, son village, son clan, son titre... Mais surtout, elle renonçait à Naruto. Pour lui.

Sakura porta sa main à sa bouche entre-ouverte. Hinata avait renoncé à Naruto, parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et cet amour semblait bien plus puissant qu'elle aurait pu imaginé. Mais le pire, c'est que la Hyuuga ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la force et de l'intensité de son amour.

_C'était... complètement inconscient._

Hinata, en constatant la mine perdue de son amie, posa son bol vide en remerciant Teuchi et en le payant, puis se leva et épousseta son kimono. Sakura, elle, restait immobile, le regard dans le vide. La brune la regarda... Et fronça les sourcils. Elle adorait Sakura, tout comme elle la détestait et la jalousait. Elle aurait aimé être comme elle. Jolie, intelligente, gentille, courageuse, forte, droite... Unique ? Oui, Sakura Haruno était unique. Personne ne lui ressemblait. Aucune femme ne lui arrivaient à la cheville.

Et elle, elle ne lui arrivait même pas à l'orteil.

Hinata tendit à Sakura un objet qui les avaient réunis quelques années plus tôt. En voyant celui-ci, la rose sortit de sa torpeur et regarda la brune, en l'interrogeant du regard. Celle-ci sourit tristement et saisit une main de la rose pour y déposer le rouge à lèvres qu'elle lui tendait depuis quelques secondes déjà.

- Merci de ton soutien pendant ces deux années. Ça a dû être vraiment dure pour toi.

- Comment ça ? Demanda la rose, qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Elle baissa immédiatement la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs. Ce geste fit sourire tendrement la brune. Elle avait l'impression de se revoir, quelques années auparavant. C'était vraiment un sujet délicat, l'amour. Et dire qu'avant, les rôles étaient inversés... Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Hinata avait toujours su, au plus profond d'elle même, que jamais Naruto ne l'aimerait autant qu'il aimait Sakura. Elle avait tenté, pendant leurs deux années de relations, de se surpasser pour être à la hauteur de la rose. En vain. Les rôles n'auraient jamais dû s'inverser. Ça n'avait été qu'une perte de temps. Pour chacun d'entre eux.

Car Hinata n'était pas Sakura.

Or, Naruto voulait Sakura.

Et maintenant, Sakura voulait Naruto.

Et Hinata allait partir.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre. Tout se déroulait comme il était prévu. Naruto deviendrait Hokage, se marierait avec Sakura et aurait plein d'enfants. Bientôt, il atteindrait tout ses buts. Et Hinata se devait de lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'avant d'être le héros du village, Naruto était _son_ héros.

- Tu sais, il ne m'a jamais aimé. C'est lui qui a rompu, en me donnant toutes sortes de raisons un peu bizarres. Il a tenté de m'embobiner. Mais toutes ces raisons cachaient juste la vérité, qui était qu'il t'aimait. Expliqua calmement la brune.

- Pourquoi... tu me dis ça ? Demanda la rose, les larmes dans les yeux.

Hinata prit l'autre main de la rose et la posa sur la main qui tenait le rouge à lèvres qu'elle lui avait offert.

- Tu aurais pu m'offrir tout les artifices du monde, jamais je n'aurais pu plaire à Naruto, autant que tu lui plais.

- Hinata, arrête … supplia la rose, les larmes ruisselant sur son beau visage.

- C'est la vérité. Pardonne moi de t'avoir fait subir ça pendant deux années. Pardonne moi de m'être accaparé Naruto sans scrupule. Et... Hinata hésita, puis émit dans un souffle, prends soin de lui. Il mérite d'être aimé.

_Et ainsi se termina le dernier déjeuner que Sakura Haruno et Hinata Hyuuga passèrent ensemble._

* * *

Confortablement installé dans son lit, Sasuke Uchiwa observait calmement la cadette Hyuuga s'activer à faire le ménage dans sa chambre. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, il n'arrivait à rien faire d'autre qu'observer tout les éléments qui l'entourait. Aussi, Sasuke se mit à observer attentivement tout les faits et gestes de celle qui l'accompagnait aujourd'hui.

A la suite de ses observations, Sasuke pouvait conclure un tas de choses. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse être un si bon observateur. Concernant Hanabi, il pouvait facilement dire qu'elle était bien plus énergique que sa sœur, qu'elle était aussi plus précise, plus rapide... En gros, Hanabi était une version améliorée d'Hinata.

Pourtant, le brun se sentait bien mieux avec l'aînée que la cadette. Les gens parfait ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure. Il appréciait Hanabi, certes, mais sa relation amicale avec elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il entretenait avec Hinata, ou même Sakura.

Sasuke eut un rictus en repensant à sa camarade, et surtout à la facture qu'elle lui avait envoyé. C'était une facture assez salée en soi, mais le mot menaçant n'arrangeait rien. Le brun soupira. Naruto les avait encore mis dans un pétrin pas possible. Il commençait à être habitué.

Par contre, il était nettement moins habitué à se prendre un coup de poing dans la tronche, et encore moins venant de Naruto. Sasuke se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. En plus, ça faisait une semaine qu'il voyait bien que le blond l'évitait ( avec une discrétion digne d'un gamin de 5 ans : dés qu'il croisait Naruto, celui-ci changeait de direction de manière à ne pas le croiser ). C'était ridicule, il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, et ne cherchait même pas à recevoir des excuses.

En revanche, il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi il l'avait cogné...

Sasuke, en regardant par la fenêtre, aperçût son ami blond lui faire un grand coucou de la main, puis lui indiquer qu'il allait entrer. Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de lui rendre son salut qu'il entendit un énorme : « Hanabi-chan ! » suivi d'un « Naruto-nee-san ! ». Ces deux là s'entendaient beaucoup trop bien. Naruto changeait complètement le comportement d'Hanabi, qui devenait bruyante et taquine à son contact.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir pris des nouvelles de l'autre, Hanabi et Naruto s'assirent au chevet du brun, qui soupira face aux multiples questions du blond concernant son état. Il avait l'impression que sa femme venait lui rendre visite, et qu'elle venait à l'instant d'apprendre son état fébrile.

En clair, il avait droit à un Naruto paniqué et encore plus bruyant que d'habitude. Super. Entre Hinata ce matin qui lui avait demandé toutes les 10 minutes si il avait besoin de quelque chose, et Naruto maintenant qui allait faire exactement la même chose, il était impossible qu'il puisse se reposer.

Et Sakura n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Il soupira bruyamment, blasé.

- Hé, Naruto, t'as reçu la facture de Sakura ? Demanda le brun en le coupant dans son monologue sur les plats à manger en cas d'état de fatigue.

- Ah, ouais. Ça fait peur, hein ? Rigola Naruto.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ? Soupira la cadette Hyuuga, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On a cassé sa table basse. Déclara un Naruto gêné, qui se grattait nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque.

- Qu... ? Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça, bandes d'idiots ? Demanda la brunette, agacé.

Bonne question. Sasuke se contenta de tourner la tête vers son ami, qui lui, resta muet face à cette question. Le brun se doutait bien que Naruto avait fait ça sous l'emprise de l'alcool, sans raison précise ou clairement défini. Seulement, on pouvait se permettre de se demander si il aurait agi de la même manière si la fille qu'il avait enlacé avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Le mieux était de ne pas en parler à Hanabi. Il ne savait pas trop comment elle serait capable de réagir si elle savait que Naruto avait manifesté de la jalousie quant à sa proximité avec sa sœur. Il savait que la cadette Hyuuga adorait Naruto, il devinait donc aisément qu'elle avait dû mal vivre la séparation entre « Naruto-nee-san » et Hinata.

Qui plus est, Hanabi était encore une adolescente, adepte des histoires d'amours romantiques ou le prince charmant vient chercher la princesse en proie à un méchant monsieur. Tout ce qu'elle verrait dans l'agression de Naruto, serait une sorte de preuve d'amour, genre : « Hinata est à moi, ne la touche pas ! » et que dans son esprit d'ado, il jouait le rôle du méchant monsieur.

_Le monsieur en trop._

Mieux valait éviter qu'elle se fasse des idées. Au risque d'être déçue. Même si effectivement, Sasuke avait la nette impression que c'était pour ça qu'inconsciemment, Naruto l'avait frappé. Pas parce qu'il aimait la brune, mais plutôt parce qu'il la considérait comme sienne, et qu'aucun autre hommes n'avaient le droit de la toucher, et surtout que c'était lui qui devait être la personne la plus proche d'elle.

C'était une possessivité sans limite. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer être le rival de Naruto dans le cœur d'Hinata. Enfin, du moins, il supposait que c'était comme un rival que le blond le voyait.

Ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Une fois de plus ou de moins...

- Naruto avait bu, et il m'est tombé dessus. Et j'étais devant la table. Expliqua le brun.

- Ha ha ha ! Naruto, espèce de boulet ! Ria la cadette Hyuuga, en imaginant parfaitement la scène.

Le blond regarda, surpris, son meilleur ami qui lui intima en silence de ne pas les griller. Il fit un clin d'œil au brun pour le remercier, puis se prépara à reposer des milliards de questions sur son état de santé lorsqu'Hanabi reprit la parole.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne buvais pas, Naruto. En tout cas, quand tu étais avec Hinata-nee-chan, tu ne buvais jamais une seule goutte d'a-

- Hanabi-chan, tu peux nous laissez s'il te plaît ? Demanda brusquement le blond.

La cadette, surprise, acquiesça néanmoins, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de mal. Elle sortit donc de la pièce, en fermant la porte, les laissant entre eux. Elle entreprit de continuer le ménage de la cuisine du jeune Uchiwa. En ouvrant le frigo du brun, elle y découvrit une boîte de conserve à moitié ouverte, un paquet de yaourt, et des bouteilles. La brune soupira. Il mangeait vraiment mal. Il n'y avait ni fruit, ni légumes, ni viandes ou poissons dans son frigo. Il était complètement vide. Pas étonnant qu'il soit tombé malade. Elle soupira et ferma le frigo, lassé.

Bon dieu, que serait-il devenu sans Hinata ? Un homme de sa corpulence devait manger bien plus qu'une simple boîte de conserves. La cadette Hyuuga se rendit alors compte qu'il était préférable que le brun vienne manger à tout les repas avec elles. S'il mangeait continuellement chez lui, ça ferait longtemps qu'on l'aurait retrouvé mort. Heureusement que sa sœur l'avait traîné au domaine Hyuuga.

Hanabi devait le reconnaître : au début, la présence du jeune Uchiwa l'avait déstabilisé et dérangé.. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qui avait poussé Hinata à l'inviter, à se comporter aussi chaleureusement avec lui, qui n'était qu'un renégat et un meurtrier. Mais petit à petit, avec le temps, la cadette Hyuuga s'était attaché à cet homme, qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant quelqu'un d'attachant, et bourré de qualités. Avec lui, elle se sentait comme avec...

Hanabi écarquilla les yeux, en se rendant compte de l'évidence. Sasuke était devenu une sorte de grand frère. Elle se sentait capable de tout lui dire sur elle, de lui confier tout ses secrets, lui demander conseil...

Hanabi se sentait avec lui comme elle se sentait avec Neji.

Et elle se mit à se demander si c'était également ce que ressentait sa sœur. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses...

De leur côté, Sasuke et Naruto ( en fait, seulement Naruto ) discutait au sujet de la manière dont l'Uchiwa était tombé malade. Les multiples hypothèses du blond firent soupirer de lassitude Sasuke qui entreprit de s'emmitoufler dans la couverture afin de ne plus entendre les stupidités de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci comprit le stratagème du fourbe Uchiwa, et décida alors de lui retirer sa couverture. Naruto ricana en entendant les multiples injures que lui adressait l'Uchiwa. En constatant la réaction puérile du blond, Sasuke se redressa sur son lit et s'assit, puis plongea son regard onyx dans celui azur de son ami.

Et c'est parti pour un interrogatoire où il était sûr à à peu prés 99% qu'il n'aurait aucune information concrète de la part du blond. Du moins, verbalement parlant. Sasuke allait pouvoir mettre en application ses talents jusque là insoupçonnés d'observateurs.

- Alors, baka, pourquoi tu m'as frappé chez Sakura ? Demanda innocemment le souffrant.

- Ah, tiens, tu as oublié de prendre ton médicament ! Déclara le blond, sans prêter attention à la question du brun.

Sasuke leva les yeux aux ciels. Quel minable tentative de s'échapper. Il comprit que pour piéger son ami, il devrait attaquer un peu plus... violemment.

- Laisse tomber, je les ai déjà pris.

- Ah... hé hé... rigola, honteux, le blond.

- Au fait, je voulais te demander si ça te dérangerait que j'emmène Hinata avec moi en voyage.

Hein ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Le blond fronça les sourcils ( d'incompréhension ou de colère ? ) et fusilla du regard le brun. C'était quoi ce plan ? Ça n'était pas parce qu'il était un peu proche d'elle qu'il pouvait se permettre de partir je ne sais où avec elle pour faire je ne sais quoi. Et ça n'était pas non plus parce qu'il l'avait frappé qu'il devait se venger de cette manière.

Il le provoquait ou quoi ?

- Que vous deux ?

- Oui.

- Pour aller où ?

- A Iwa.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Il paraît que les chutes d'eaux y sont magnifiques, et particulièrement romantique. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-il, sur un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

- Et mon poing dans ta gueule, tu vois ce que ça veut dire !? S'emporta le blond, furieux.

- Ah, nous y voilà ! S'exclama le brun, ravi de la réaction du blond.

Le ninja connu pour être le plus imprévisible du monde n'était en fait qu'un homme très prévisible concernant son ex petite amie. Comme tout les hommes. Naruto n'était pas différent des autres sur ce point là. Sasuke regarda calmement le blond,qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur tout en détournant son regard. Pris au piège.

Maintenant, on pouvait entrer dans le vif du sujet. Sasuke était vraiment un génie en matière de provocation. Il devrait tester sur d'autres personnes. Ça devenait lassant de manipuler Naruto aussi facilement.

- Alors, c'est par jalousie que tu m'as frappé.

Le blond resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il se sentait vraiment pris au piège, et sur le coup, il n'avait aucun moyen de riposter pour s'en sortir. De toute manière, il était venu pour s'excuser de son acte, il était évident que l'Uchiwa allait exiger des explications, même si sa méthode pour lui tirer les vers du nez n'était pas des plus banale.

- C'est de l'égoïsme à l'état pur.

Naruto baissa la tête, honteux. Il le savait, bien sûr, mais il était toujours difficile d'entendre son meilleur ami lui dire la vérité sans pincettes, sur un ton rempli de reproches.

- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Vous étiez ensemble pourtant, et elle était dingue de toi. Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, va lui dire, et puis tu verras bien si elle veut reprendre avec toi.

- Non.

- Quoi, non ? Pourquoi non ? Demanda le brun, agacé.

- Parce que tu te trompes, Sasuke.

Il se trompait ? Il ne voyait pas où. La situation lui semblait assez simple à comprendre, donc assez simple à résoudre. Sakura aimait Naruto, Naruto aimait Sakura et Hinata, et Hinata semblait toujours aimer Naruto. Le problème dans cette ridicule histoire, c'était Naruto qui n'était pas fichu de choisir. Pourtant, si il avait vécu une histoire avec la chef Hyuuga pendant 2 ans, ça n'était pas pour rien. Aussi, dans l'esprit fatigué de toutes ces subtilités entre amour et amitié de Sasuke, il était aisé de comprendre que Naruto semblait plus apprécié la chef Hyuuga que sa meilleure amie, même si il continuait à être attiré par cette dernière.

Où était le problème ?

Mais au fait...

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hinata a rompu avec toi ? Demanda le brun.

- C'est pas elle qui a rompu.

- Hein ? Dit le brun, ne comprenant plus rien.

- C'est pour ça que je te dis que tu te trompes, Sasuke.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus rien. Il regarda attentivement le blond, qui avait toujours la tête baissé, les mains sur les genoux. Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, sous les yeux incrédules du brun. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser dans cet état d'incompréhension. Alors que Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour arrêter son ami, celui-ci le coupa dans son élan.

- C'est moi qui ai rompu avec elle.

- Mais... pourquoi ça ? Demanda le brun, surpris.

- Parce que je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas. Expliqua simplement le blond, avant de quitter la pièce.

Finalement, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas un si fin observateur que ça... Et surtout, il se rendit compte que si Naruto se comportait ainsi, ça n'était définitivement pas par possessivité ou jalousie, ou quelque chose qui se rattachait à un sentiment amoureux.

Le jeune Uchiwa comprit que si son meilleur ami était ainsi, c'est parce qu'il regrettait probablement de ne pas avoir réussi à aimer Hinata. Et aujourd'hui, il tentait d'apaiser son esprit torturé par la culpabilité en tentant vainement de s'accrocher à elle, en montrant des signes d'un homme fou amoureux. Ainsi, il donnait l'illusion au monde entier que ça avait été le cas, et il évitait le rôle de l'homme mauvais. Après tout, il lui avait fallu de nombreuses années avant de gagner le respect des villageois. Trahir l'amour d'Hinata était le genre de choses qui pourrait le lui faire perdre.

Mais surtout, il essayait de faire croire à Hinata qu'il l'avait réellement aimer, car il n'assumait pas de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire. Lorsqu'il avait rompu, il avait sûrement du lui donner plein de raisons abracadabrantesques quant à la raison de cette rupture. Mais Sasuke connaissait bien la chef Hyuuga, tout comme il connaissait bien Naruto : celui-ci était un minable menteur, et Hinata était une fine observatrice.

C'était... incroyablement compliqué. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur son lit et remonta la couverture sur lui, puis ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre. Tout ça lui avait donné mal au crâne. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Naruto puisse devenir quelqu'un d'aussi torturé à l'âge adulte. Franchement, il se cassait la tête pour rien. Hinata n'était pas du tout rancunière, la preuve, elle avait donné son accord pour qu'il devienne Hokage.

Mais dans ce cas, tout ce qu'il avait craint ou imaginé concernant les éventuelles réactions de Naruto concernant le mariage d'Hinata était peu probable. Avec le départ de la brune, Naruto se sentirait probablement soulagé de ne plus avoir à jouer ce ridicule rôle. Au finale, il devrait plutôt bien le prendre. En apparence, il s'énerverait, mais au fond, finalement...

_Naruto n'en avait rien à faire d'Hinata._

Sasuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il attendu deux ans avant de rompre ? Et puis, pourquoi s'étaient-ils mis ensemble ?

C'était bizarre... Naruto n'avait pas de raisons de lui mentir, si il disait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Hinata, c'est que c'était vrai...

_Non ?_

* * *

Lorsque Sakura arriva au domaine Uchiwa, c'était après avoir fini sa journée de travail à l'hôpital, soit à 23h. En entrant, elle avait pu voir aux chaussures présentes dans l'entrée que la petite Hyuuga était probablement toujours là. Elle la découvrit d'ailleurs assise dans le salon, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Elle s'était assoupi. Sakura sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour la mettre dans une position plus confortable. Elle l'allongea et voulut partir lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots. La rose se retourna et fixa, incrédule, la cadette Hyuuga, dont les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Elle faisait un cauchemar ? La fleur de cerisier s'approcha de la jeune fille, et mit son oreille tout près de la bouche de la petite, afin d'entendre ses chuchotements. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la jeune fille prononcer le nom de son défunt cousin ! La rose la regarda, d'un air désolé, avant de tourner les talons et rejoindre la chambre de l'Uchiwa.

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers la cadette Hyuuga et l'observa une dernière fois. Elle ne faisait pas un cauchemar, **sa vie** était un cauchemar. Et être au sein du domaine Uchiwa, théâtre d'un des plus grands massacres de l'Histoire, n'arrangeait rien à l'ambiance morbide qui régnait autour d'Hanabi. Elle avait perdu son cousin, son père, et bientôt, elle allait perdre sa sœur. Sakura se demanda alors si Hinata avait parlé à son entourage proche, soit Shino et Hanabi, de son « voyage », et si elle leur avait demandé de prendre soin de Sasuke, comme elle le lui avait demandé plus tôt dans la journée.

Neji, hein ? Alors, la mort du patriarche Hyuuga ne les avait pas affectés ? Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il était infernal, celui-là. Hinata et Hanabi n'avaient montrés aucun signe de tristesse lors de l'enterrement et de l'hommage rendu au grand Hiashi Hyuuga. Elles arrivaient à parler ouvertement de lui, alors qu'elles ne parlaient presque jamais de Neji, ou bien, quand elles le faisaient, elles montraient des signes de tristesse : le regard, la gestuelle, le ton de la voix...

Pourtant, Hiashi ne semblait pas susciter la même tristesse chez ses filles. C'était bizarre. Neji leur en avaient fait baver jusqu'à l'examen chuunin, alors que « papa » avait toujours été là pour elles. En tout cas, il n'avait pas tenté d'assassiner une des deux.

Est ce qu'on pouvait vraiment pardonner si facilement et si rapidement ce genre de chose ? Si les senseis n'avaient pas arrêté Neji à l'époque, Hinata ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Remarque, elle les comprenait. Sasuke aussi avait tenté de la tuer, et pourtant, elle ne l'en avait jamais blâmé.

_Quand on aime, on est capable de tout pardonner._

Sakura laissa Hanabi dormir et entra doucement dans la chambre de l'Uchiwa. Elle préféra ne pas allumer la lumière, de peur de le réveiller. Elle admira quelques secondes le visage du brun, éclairé par les rayons de la lune. La rose remarqua que celui-ci était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, et qu'il transpirait légèrement. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et continua de le contempler.

Contempler... oui, c'était le terme. Sasuke Uchiwa était d'une beauté époustouflante, un être à part, unique de par sa perfection. Que ce soit ses doux cheveux bruns, ses yeux onyx envoûtant, son corps parfaitement sculpté, son sourire particulièrement sexy... Il représentait le fantasme de toutes femmes normalement constitué.

Sakura Haruno en était une.

La rose remarqua que son ami s'agitait quelque peu, et qu'il transpirait de plus en plus abondamment. Elle le regarda attentivement et s'aperçut qu'il se contractait, et qu'il présentait une affreuse moue de douleur. Sakura réalisa qu'il était probablement en train de faire un cauchemar comme la petite Hanabi. Cependant, dans le cas présent, il lui semblait préférable de réveiller son ami. Elle chuchota son prénom, puis le dit plus fort, avant de lui crier de se réveiller, tout en le secouant par les épaules.

Tout ce que Sasuke entendait, c'était quelqu'un qui lui demandait de se réveiller. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, ni pourquoi cette personne voulait qu'il se réveille. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit une ombre, semblable à celle d'une femme. Ça devait être_ elle_...

Sans crier gare, Sasuke mit sa main sur la nuque de la rose qui se retrouva rapidement allongé sur le torse du brun, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle rougit inconsciemment. Elle avait sa tête dans son cou, elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et saccadé de l'Uchiwa sur sa nuque, elle pouvait sentir qu'il resserrait son étreinte, elle pouvait sentir son torse se relever après chaque inspiration, elle pouvait sentir ses battements de cœur...

_Elle pouvait le sentir._

Et à cet instant, Sakura Haruno eu l'impression d'être au paradis. Elle ne sentit pas que Sasuke se calmait petit à petit et qu'il s'était rendormi, tout comme elle ne sentit pas les larmes rouler sur ses joues en feu.

_Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était son amour pour Sasuke Uchiwa, aussi fort et puissant qu'au premier jour._

* * *

- Tu bois trop.

Hinata releva la tête et observa la jeune femme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'elle vivait à Konoha, et qu'après avoir accompli des missions de toutes sorte, la tempétueuse Karin venait finir ses journées en tant que barmaid au Crapaud Ambulant. Et il arrivait assez fréquemment que la rousse ait à appeler Sasuke pour qu'il vienne récupérer une Hinata ivre qui ne tenait même plus debout. Et elle sentait que la Hyuuga était bien partie, au vu des nombreux verres qu'elle s'était déjà enfilé, pour être encore complètement saoule à la fin de la soirée.

La routine, quoi.

- Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde. Déclara agressivement la Hyuuga.

Karin regarda la brune, surprise. En 4 ans de service, la brunette ne lui avait jamais mal parlé. Elle n'avait pas l'alcool mauvais, pourtant. Elle s'était plutôt attendu à ce que la chef Hyuuga rigole, avant de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du foie, et que tant que celui-ci fonctionnerait, elle continuerait à boire. C'était ce qu'elle faisait, d'habitude.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda, inquiète, la rousse.

Hinata releva son visage pour plonger son regard nacré dans celui chatoyant de la barmaid. Voilà qu'elle s'inquiétait. Hinata s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Karin avait rejoint leurs rangs, pourquoi elle avait fait de son mieux pour s'intégrer à ce village qui la rejetait constamment, par méfiance, mais surtout par crainte. La brunette avait déjà entendu certains villageois parler de la rousse en la nommant par l'affectueux qualificatif qu'était : « le monstre ». Il était vrai que ses capacités physiques étaient assez peu banales, mais de là à la qualifier de monstre... C'était un peu exagéré.

Mais c'était le propre de l'Homme. Lorsqu'on ne connaît pas quelqu'un, on le juge en se basant sur les rumeurs et sur l'entourage que la personne fréquente. Manque de chance, la personne la plus proche de Karin était Sasuke. Et celui-ci était loin d'être la personne la plus populaire du village. Pourtant, en faisant sa connaissance, Hinata s'était rendu compte d'une part que les rumeurs étaient complètement erronées ( c'est le propre des rumeurs ), et d'autre part que Karin était à l'exact opposé de l'image qu'elle avait d'elle.

Hinata était un être humain, et la première fois qu'elle avait vu Karin, elle s'était dit que toutes ces rumeurs étaient probablement vrai. Mais elle avait eu tort. Karin était une femme gentille, et incroyablement généreuse. Elle avait vraiment bon cœur, la preuve : elle s'inquiétait toujours pour tout le monde. Que ce soit ses amis, ses collègues, des civils, ou tout simplement une misérable alcoolique qui se bourrait la gueule pour oublier la misère de sa vie.

Karin était un lingot d'or. Une femme à part. Une femme qui arrivait toujours à avancer, à sourire, à persévérer malgré les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu et qu'on lui avait fait subir. Et c'était face à des gens comme Karin qu'Hinata se rendait compte à quel point elle était misérable, à se morfondre sur sa catastrophique vie amoureuse. Après tout, Naruto ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais au moins, il était resté respectueux à son égard, et elle aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait aimé lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle avait pu monopoliser le blond. L'avoir juste pour elle.

En revanche, Karin n'avait pas pu avoir cette chance. Et encore aujourd'hui, les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec Sasuke témoignaient d'une proximité assez restreinte. Ils s'évitaient soigneusement. Ils ne s'échangeaient qu'un bonjour poli lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Bien sûr, elle était plus proche de lui que Ten Ten ou Ino ne l'étaient. Mais quand même, Hinata n'imaginait pas à quel point cela pouvait être affreux d'être privée de Sasuke.

Et bientôt, ce serait _son_ cas. Hinata, face à cette évidence, entreprit de se verser un nouveau verre de saké, mais Karin l'intercepta et lui arracha la bouteille des mains. La brune lui lança un regard noir. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

- Réponds à ma question, Hinata.

- Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on ait été suffisamment proche pour que tu puisses m'appeler par mon prénom. C'est Hyuuga-sama pour toi. Cracha méchamment la brunette.

- Je m'en fous, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! Répéta la rousse, en haussant la voix.

- En quoi ça te regarde, hein ?!

Hinata leva la main et s'apprêta à gifler la rouquine, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui agripper la main et la traîner hors du bar, sous le regard médusé de Karin. Celle-ci resta surprise face à la réaction exagérément violente de la brune. Elle ne connaissait que très peu la Hyuuga, mais elle savait que ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. En 4 années, Hinata Hyuuga avait été probablement la personne la plus compréhensive à son égard. Elle avait toujours été souriante et aimable avec elle, à tel point qu'elle avait cru qu'elles pouvaient être amies.

Mais visiblement elle avait tort. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un à qui on pouvait confier ses peines et ses angoisses. Pourtant, elle voulait vraiment lui être utile.

_Elle voulait être utile à quelqu'un._

Karin connaissait assez peu Hinata. Elle la connaissait surtout des rumeurs qui circulaient sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait été en couple avec Naruto, qu'elle était proche de Sakura Haruno et de Sasuke Uchiwa... D'ailleurs, peut-être était-il préférable de prévenir Sasuke de tout ce bazar. Karin empoigna sa veste et laissa sa collègue seule, en lui promettant de revenir dés que possible, puis sortit du bar et se dirigea en courant vers la demeure Uchiwa.

_Et de préférence, elle voulait **lui** être utile..._

* * *

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort au moindre contact avec lui ?

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de t'enfiler toutes ces bouteilles de saké ?

Pourquoi ressentait-elle toujours tant de culpabilité lorsqu'il la grondait ?

- Si c'est par rapport à Sasuke, ne t'en fais pas, il est solide comme un bloc ! Enfin ça, tu le savais déjà !

Pourquoi ses mains devenaient-elles si moites et son regard se troublait-il à ce point lorsqu'il tentait de la rassurer ?

- N'empêche, Karin ne t'avais rien fait. Elle méritait pas que tu sois si dure avec elle. Mais j'imagine que tu regrettes déjà ton comportement.

Pourquoi son cœur se resserrait-il à chaque fois qu'il exprimait à voix haute ses propres pensées ?

- Hinata, tu m'écoutes ?

Mais surtout, pourquoi tout ces sentiments n'avaient-ils pas disparus avec les années ?

La dite Hinata sentit deux mains se poser sur ses joues et relever son visage, puis elle croisa deux orbes bleutés qui la scrutaient, recherchant l'origine de son mutisme. Ces yeux d'un bleue intense, si pur, si gaie, si attendrissantes, si rassurantes... mais à l'instant, reflétant l'inquiétude et la peur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ? De quoi avait-il peur ? Après tout, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il n'avait plus à faire semblant de s'inquiéter. Il n'avait plus à faire attention à elle. Il n'avait plus à la regarder. Il n'avait plus à lui parler. Il n'avait plus...

_A faire partie de sa vie._

Et _elles _coulèrent. Toutes ces larmes qu'elle avait refoulé depuis de nombreux mois coulèrent, abondamment. Pourtant, elle s'obstinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle voulait à tout prix le voir. Continuer à le voir, à voir ses magnifiques yeux. Elle voulait graver à jamais cette image dans sa mémoire.

Elle voulait graver l'existence de son premier amour dans sa mémoire, à jamais. Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. Elle voulait continuer à se souvenir de tout les détails de cet être qu'elle avait chéri du plus profond de son être, comme elle n'avait jamais chéri personne. L'éclat de ses yeux, la blondeur de ses cheveux, les cicatrices sur ses joues, sa musculature, la douceur de sa peau, le ton de sa voix, les différentes expressions de joie, de tristesse, de colère, de tendresse... Elle voulait se rappeler de tout ce qu'il lui avait permis de voir et de tout ce qu'il avait voulu partager avec elle.

Elle ferma les yeux. Pour enregistrer les données, comme un ordinateur le ferait. Les yeux des Hyuugas voient tout. Et à cet instant, elle espérait qu'ils mémorisent tout également.

Face à elle, Naruto était perdu par le comportement de la jeune Hyuuga. Il ne comprenait pas ces larmes. Peut-être y avait-il été trop fort ? La voir ainsi était l'une des pires tortures qui lui ait été donné de subir. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque larmes qui s'écoulaient sur les joues rosés de la brunette, on lui plantait un poignard dans le cœur. Elle pleurait silencieusement, en reniflant quelque fois, mais discrètement.

Et cette discrétion_ la lui_ rappela... _La Hinata d'avant._ Celle qui l'aimait. Celle qu'il avait réconforté pendant deux ans. Celle qu'il avait encouragé. Celle qu'il avait admiré. Celle qu'il avait câliné. Celle qu'il avait embrassé. Celle à qui il avait fait l'amour. Celle...

_Celle..._

_Celle..._

_Celle..._

Hinata ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit que Naruto l'avait pris dans ses bras, et la serrait fortement, comme si il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. Elle sourit tristement. Elle **allait** disparaître. Normalement, elle aurait dû disparaître dés qu'ils avaient rompus pour laisser le champ libre à celle qui devrait être dans ces bras à cet instant. Sakura. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu.

Parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle acceptait qu'il ne l'aime pas d'amour, mais elle ne voulait pas disparaître à tout jamais. Elle voulait qu'il se souvienne d'elle, que plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait des enfants avec Sakura, il se rappelle d'elle, comme ayant été sa première copine. Une erreur, certes, mais aussi une sorte d'aventure. Ça n'était pas une aventure comme les missions de rang A ou S, ou il y avait toujours une forte dose d'adrénaline.

C'était une aventure sentimentale, avec une forte dose de bonheur. Du moins, elle l'espérait. C'était tout ce qu'Hinata Hyuuga voulait.

_Que le héros du village garde en mémoire un bon souvenir de cette aventure qu'avait été la découverte d'Hinata Hyuuga._

Elle avait été la première. Elle aurait aimé être la dernière. Mais c'était impossible. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il l'avait assumé, au risque de subir les foudres de Shino, Kô ou Hanabi. Il avait été sincère, comme toujours. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Bien au contraire, elle l'en remerciait. Si leur histoire avait duré plus longtemps, la rupture aurait été plus difficile pour elle. Plus délicate pour lui.

Il avait bien fait. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle ferma les yeux, puis mis ses mains sur le dos du blond, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son torse. Elle resserra plus fort son étreinte. Elle voulait le sentir, une dernière fois. L'avoir à elle seule, une dernière fois.

_Juste ce soir. Juste ici. Juste maintenant._

* * *

En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée du domaine Uchiwa, Karin sentit l'angoisse monter. Et s'il la rejetait ? C'était la solution la plus plausible. Elle était venu sur un coup de tête, en pensant au bien être de la Hyuuga et au fait qu'elle se retrouvait avec son ex petit ami, alors qu'ils avaient passé un certain temps à s'éviter soigneusement, ne s'échangeant que quelques banalités. La rousse avait été témoin de cette ridicule mascarade. Elle ne comprenait pas comment deux personnes qui s'appréciaient autant en étaient venus à juger préférable de se conduire comme un inconnu l'un avec l'autre. C'était stupide, quand on aimait, on ne se gênait pas à rester avec la personne chère à son cœur.

Elle disait ça, mais elle ne suivait absolument pas cette pensée. Elle aimait Sasuke, pourtant, elle l'évitait. Pourquoi ? Et bien...

Parce qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer, ni l'ennuyer. Il la détestait. Elle était probablement le seul lien vivant et matériel qui le rattachait à l'une des périodes les plus sombres de sa vie qu'était celle qu'il avait passé à s'entraîner pour être capable de tuer la personne qui s'avérait la plus grande victime du massacre Uchiwa.

Karin soupira. C'était son rôle. Tant pis, elle ferait avec. Tant qu'il ne tenterait pas de la tuer une nouvelle fois, ça devrait aller. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée et marcha sur la pointe des pieds en remarquant la cadette Hyuuga assoupit. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte de la chambre du brun, et la scène qu'elle vit la fit sursauter.

_Et fit sursauter son cœur._

Sakura Haruno dans les bras de Sasuke Uchiwa. Tout les deux éclairés par la lune. Incroyablement beau et romantique. La rousse s'approcha d'eux et constata que Sasuke était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle remarqua sur sa table de chevet des comprimés et des sachets de médicaments.

Il était malade. Évidemment. C'était probablement pour cela qu'Hinata était dans cet état de panique total. L'inquiétude. Elle comprenait, après tout, ils étaient de très proches amis. Par contre, cela n'expliquait pas vraiment la nécessité de prendre Sakura dans ses bras. Ça n'était pas trop le style de Sasuke de prendre des filles dans ses bras.

Finalement, elle était venue pour rien, le brun ne pourrait pas l'aider. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rebroussa chemin lorsqu'elle entendit un murmure. Elle se retourna et remarqua que c'était Sasuke qui bougeait la bouche et semblait murmurer quelque chose. Elle se pencha vers lui et mit son oreille prés de la bouche de l'Uchiwa.

Et ce qu'elle entendit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle se redressa brusquement et porta ses mains à sa bouche, tout en regardant tristement le brun. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi il avait pris Sakura dans ses bras. Il la confondait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_« Maman ...»_

Karin examina les médicaments posés sur la table. C'était des médicaments faits pour baisser la fièvre et contrôler la toux et le mal de gorge. Il n'y avait rien contre ce qu'elle soupçonnait. Visiblement, et au vu de l'état fébrile du garçon, Karin était pratiquement sûr que ce genre de médicaments ne suffiraient pas à soigner le brun, car c'était des médicaments fait pour des états moins grave que celui du brun.

Oui. Pour Karin, il était certain que Sasuke Uchiwa était atteint d'hallucinations, et les pathologies rattachés aux hallucinations ne se traitaient pas avec des médicaments aussi classiques et simplistes.

Que faire ? Sakura était-elle au courant ? Elle avait dû être prise au dépourvue par l'attitude de Sasuke. C'était pas tout les jours qu'il se comportait avec autant de douceur. Mieux valait en profiter. Elle imaginait que c'était ce que la rose avait fait, sans réellement prêter attention à l'étrangeté de cette situation.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place.

Karin reposa les médicaments et décida de quitter le domaine Uchiwa. Il fallait à tout prix que demain, elle voit une medic-nin pour lui parler de l'état inquiétant du brun. Pour le moment, elle préférait les laisser tout les deux et éventuellement parler à la rose le lendemain lorsqu'elle se serait remise de ses émotions.

En fait, elle n'avait pas envie de parler à Sakura. Elle n'avait même pas envie de la voir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle l'enviait, évidemment. Elle était jalouse d'elle, qui était particulièrement proche du brun. Ça ne la gênait pas qu'Hinata soit proche de lui car celle-ci n'était pas amoureuse de lui et donc n'était pas une rivale. Mais pour Sakura, ce n'était pas pareil. Karin était envieuse. Elle aurait aimé être à sa place, avoir le privilège de pouvoir se balader tranquillement dans la rue, plaisanter avec lui, déjeuner avec lui, sortir en soirée avec lui...

Être avec lui, tout simplement. C'était tout ce que Karin voulait. Et elle savait que jamais elle ne l'obtiendrait. Il était son principal repère, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux...

_Mais elle, elle n'était rien aux yeux de Sasuke Uchiwa._

Et cette triste vérité fit couler des larmes sur le visage de la belle Karin.

* * *

- Merci.

- De quoi ? Si c'est par rapport au bar, t'inquiètes pas, je pense que si je t'avais pas faite sortir, tu serais en train de saccager le Crapaud Ambulant. Plaisanta le blond.

Hinata regarda du coin de l'œil le blond, qui depuis leur étreinte, n'avait pas lâché sa main. Il la tenait même fermement. Elle baissa les yeux. C'était étrange que ça ne la gêne pas. Un paparazzi pourrait les prendre en flagrant délit, et ce serait parti pour un article de journal formulant plein d'hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas cela si étrange que ça.

On pouvait dire que c'était étrange qu'elle ne trouve pas ça étrange.

Le vent balayait leurs cheveux et ralentissait leur progression. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Parce que finalement, au plus tôt ils arriveraient, au plus tôt ils se quitteraient. Et aucun des deux ne le voulait.

Hinata regarda une nouvelle fois le blond et sourit tendrement. Elle le trouvait juste... beau. Magnifique même. Elle était fière de lui. De ce qu'il avait accompli, mais surtout de ce qu'il accomplirait dans le futur en tant qu'Hokage. Elle avait hâte de voir le monde changer sous la tutelle d'Uzumaki Naruto.

Elle avait hâte de voir le monde, tel que Naruto Uzumaki voulait le voir. Ce serait probablement un monde magnifique, où la paix régnerait, où la haine disparaîtrait, où les gens seraient heureux, où il n'y aurait plus de peur et de crainte, plus de suspicions, plus de trahisons, de quête de pouvoir, d'argent, de corruption...

_Un monde aussi pur que Naruto._

- Merci, Naruto.

- De quoi ? Demanda t-il, ne comprenant pas la brune

_« Merci … d'exister. »_


	4. L'envers du décor ( Partie I )

_Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai beau courir, de toutes mes forces, sans m'arrêter, toujours en regardant droit devant moi, je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre._

_Au secours ! Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours !_

_Que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, et me tirer de ces ténèbres sans fond qui m'engloutissent et m'étouffent !_

_Je ne veux pas rester là. Je veux les rejoindre. Je veux rejoindre quelqu'un !_

_Je veux que quelqu'un soit à mes côtés !_

_Je veux atteindre cette lumière. Je dois l'atteindre !_

_Sinon... qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir devenir ?_

* * *

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? C'est flippant. Déclara un Sasuke visiblement agacé.

Hinata, assise au bord du lit de l'Uchiwa, regardait celui-ci depuis qu'elle était arrivée, un sourire moqueur scotché aux lèvres. Il se doutait bien de la raison de ce sourire. Elle se foutait de lui. Bon dieu, mais comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de prendre sa camarade dans ses bras ? Le pire, c'est qu'il ne se rappelait même pas de quand il l'avait fait. Et il n'avait pas pu l'interroger puisque dés qu'Hanabi était entré dans la chambre, elle avait hurlé de surprise ( et les avaient réveillées par la même occasion ) et avait harcelé Sakura de questions, qui avait prétexté avoir du travail et avait pris ses jambes à son cou afin d'éviter la cadette Hyuuga.

Hélas, lui n'avait pas pu. Il arrivait à peine à se lever, alors faire taire la petite et s'enfuir du domaine , c'était impossible. Il avait du donc subir dans la matinée les innombrables questions d'Hanabi, auquel il fournissait toujours la même réponse : J'en sais rien. Car c'était vrai : il ne se rappelait de rien. Quelle affreuse sensation, c'était frustrant. Et dire qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était bourrée, Hinata avait cette sensation...

Ça faisait froid dans le dos. C'était comme une amnésie partielle. Sasuke détestait ne pas savoir.

- Alors comme ça, tu as dormi avec Sakura ? C'est meugnon, depuis le temps qu'elle te court après, tu as enfin décidé de céder à ses désirs. Plaisanta la Hyuuga.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. Soupira le brun, exaspéré.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et regarda la Hyuuga, surpris. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander ça ? Déjà, il était évident qu'il n'était pas en état de le faire, mais surtout, jamais il ne le ferait avec Sakura. Ça lui semblait invraisemblable, et il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait imaginer qu'ils aient couché ensemble. Comme ça, d'un coup. Non mais n'importe quoi !

- Ça va pas dans ta tête ? S'exclama Sasuke, furieux.

- Roh, ça va, je demande, t'énerve pas Sasu-teigne. J'étais pas là ce matin, je vous ai pas vu alors je demande par curiosité. On sait jamais...

- Si, on sait ! En tout cas, toi tu sais. Moi je sais. Sakura sait aussi. Maintenant, si c'est pour me dire des conneries pareilles, je préférerais que tu t'en ailles. Répliqua t-il, énervé.

Hinata regarda le brun qui se tenait la tête et essayait d'attraper sa boîte de gélules posés sur la table. Elle prit la boîte et en versa un comprimé dans sa main, puis le tendit ainsi qu'un verre d'eau au brun, qui les saisit rageusement avant d'avaler d'une traite. Il fixa de son regard onyx son amie, qui devint soudainement silencieuse. Elle serra les poings sur les genoux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle l'avait ennuyé. Elle ferait mieux de partir.

Pourtant, même en étant persuadé que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il ne voulait peut être pas d'elle, mais elle, elle voulait de lui. Elle était inquiète de son état, et les propos que Karin lui avait tenu dans la matinée n'arrangeaient rien. Visiblement, Karin avait prévenu Ino pour que celle-ci vienne examiner le jeune Uchiwa. Elle voulait être là lors de l'examen. Elle voulait être au courant de l'état du jeune homme, et de ce qu'il fallait faire pour y remédier.

Sasuke représentait beaucoup de choses pour Hinata. Tantôt il représentait une sorte de grand frère sur-protecteur, tantôt il était plutôt un fils qu'elle se devait de protéger. Et à cet instant, elle le considérait comme un fils qu'elle voulait à tout prix protéger. Elle avait demandé à Sakura de prendre soin de lui, parce qu'elle savait que personne d'autre n'était capable de comprendre Sasuke mieux que Sakura et Naruto. Et il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas le demander à Naruto.

Il était apparu dans sa vie au moment où elle allait le plus mal. Naruto l'avait largué, Shino était continuellement en mission, les anciens du village faisaient pression sur elle, le fantôme de Kiba la hantait... Tout cela était encore d'actualité, à une différence près : maintenant, Sasuke était là. Son soutien principal était là.

Les gens pensaient qu'elle l'avait sauvé en le faisant sortir de prison. Mais ils se trompaient : c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé. Il était le seul à lui tenir tête, le seul à contester ouvertement ses décisions, malgré le fait qu'elle pouvait aisément le ramener en prison, le seul qui ne la ménageait pas. Il avait mouvementé sa vie. Il lui avait montré que ce qu'elle voyait comme étant des problèmes n'étaient en fait que des broutilles, car à cette époque, tout ces problèmes avaient été remplacé par un seul gros problème : la domination de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Oui, pendant deux années, elle s'était évertuée à soumettre Sasuke. Elle s'était découverte une nature de femme dominatrice face à cet homme qui lui résistait. Il résistait à tout : au pouvoir, au charme, aux menaces, à la violence... Il était tenace. Et c'est pour cela qu' elle n'avait pas réussi à le soumettre. Mais elle avait fait mieux : tout doucement mais sûrement, elle avait réussi à lui plaire, allez savoir comment.

_Elle était devenue son amie._

Ça s'était fait naturellement. Elle ne savait même pas quand ils avaient cessé de se haïr et quand est ce qu'ils avaient commencé à s'apprécier. Sa relation avec Sasuke était beaucoup plus naturel que celle qu'elle avait entretenu avec Naruto, où elle s'était efforcé de lui plaire sur tout les plans en faisant constamment des efforts sur sa manière de se conduire, de se coiffer, de s'habiller... Avec Sasuke, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire tout ça.

_Il l'acceptait tel qu'elle était, tout simplement._

Parfois, il lui arrivait de penser qu'être en couple avec Sasuke devait être plaisant. C'était le genre d'homme qui ne faisait pas semblant dans ses sentiments. Soit il adorait, soit il haïssait, soit il était indifférent. On devait se sentir vraiment unique lorsque Sasuke Uchiwa vous aimait. Il était sincère, il ne faisait pas semblant, aussi, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas couché avec Sakura, car il n''agissait pas sur des coups de tête.

_Tout le contraire de Naruto._

La femme qui capturerait le cœur de Sasuke serait vraiment chanceuse. Mais, pour en être capable, il faudrait être aussi parfaite que lui. Ce genre de personne ne couraient pas les rues...

- Désolé de m'être énervée.

- Non, c'est rien, je comprends, je m'excuse aussi. Dit la brunette, en souriant légèrement.

- Ta sœur n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions ce matin. C'était lourd, j'avais l'impression d'être interviewé par un paparazzi. Se justifia le brun.

- Karin est passé hier soir, et elle m'a parlé de ton état. Déclara subitement la brune.

Karin ? Il ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Est ce que qu'elle les avait vus enlacés, hier soir ?

_Mince._

- Elle pense qu'il faudrait t'examiner. Avoua la brune, sous le regard fier du brun.

- Je te l'avais bien dit.

- Ino va t'examiner. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne.

- Ino ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas Sakura ou Karin ?

Hinata sourit face à la remarque du brun. Cette remarque soulignait parfaitement le succès du brun avec la gente féminine. La brune se demandait si la femme « parfaite » pour Sasuke faisait partie de ce trio d'amies. C'était possible, elles étaient chacune impressionnante à leur manière. Pour elle, ça ne changerait rien. Elle voulait son bonheur, et si c'était l'une d'elles qui était capable de le lui fournir, ça lui convenait.

Mais bon, pas sûr que ça convienne à Sasuke.

- Karin a prévenue Ino ce matin, et il se trouve que j'étais avec elle. Vois le bon côté des choses, c'est celle qui est en couple et qui a complètement abandonner l'idée de sortir avec toi qui va t'examiner. Expliqua la brune en riant.

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait prévenu Ino ? Elle aurait du venir l'examiner elle même. C'était ridicule, mais au moins, il en avait la preuve : Karin l'avait vu enlacer Sakura. Peut-être devrait-il aller la voir pour lui expliquer que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se méprenne sur la nature de ses rapports avec la rose. Déjà qu'il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment parlé, là, elle devait être persuadé qu'ils étaient en couple. Ça le dérangeait.

_Principalement parce qu'il devinait que Karin avait du passer la nuit à pleurer à cause de lui._

Ah, il était nul. A chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de la rousse, il se rendait compte à quel point il était minable. Il avait été ignoble avec elle, et aujourd'hui, il s'efforçait de maintenir une certaine distance avec elle pour ne pas avoir à assumer son comportement. Il était lâche, tout simplement. Il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais lui ne l'était pas. Et cette situation le gênait également, car elle lui avait toujours tout donné, sans qu'il ait pu lui rendre la pareille. Et il en était de même pour cet amour.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à entretenir une relation purement amicale avec une femme ? Que ce soit Sakura, Karin ou même Ino, Sasuke avait du mal à entretenir une relation avec elles comme celle qu'il entretenait avec la Hyuuga. Il commençait à se demander si il n'avait pas une attitude de playboy qui pourrait justifier ce succès qui l'agaçait. Il trouvait pourtant qu'il se comportait de la même manière avec les hommes et les femmes...

C'était peut-être ça, le problème ? RAH, il n'en savait rien, et en fait, il s'en fichait !

- Hinata-sama, excusez moi de vous déranger. Déclara Kô en apparaissant sur le pas de la porte de la chambre du brun.

- Bonjour, Kô.

- Bonjour, Sasuke. Comment vous portez-vous ? Demanda le serviteur Hyuuga.

Hinata se leva et regarda ses deux amis discuter gaiement. Elle était ravie que ces deux là s'entendent si bien. Sasuke représentait énormément pour elle, et elle avait du mal à imaginer sa vie sans lui. Quant à Kô, il était indispensable. Il était son serviteur, son confident, son ami, son conseiller, son soutien au sein du clan, son protecteur... Elle ne pourrait pas être privé de lui.

Pourtant, c'était ce qui allait arriver. Elle avait rendez-vous chez Tsunade aujourd'hui pour discuter des modalités du mariage et pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'identité de son futur mari, sa profession, son village, sur la date de son départ, des circonstances... Elle ignorait pratiquement tout de ce qui allait lui arriver, elle avait l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle imaginait aisément qu'elle quitterait le village, mais elle était inquiète pour l'avenir du clan. Qu'allait-il advenir du prestigieux clan Hyuuga, ce clan que son père et son oncle avaient mis tant d'ardeur à protéger ? En quittant le village, était-elle en train d'abandonner son clan et de gâcher tout les efforts fournis par ces ancêtres depuis des générations ?

_Était-elle... en train de trahir son père ?_

- Hinata-sama ?

_Était-elle en train de le trahir... pour Naruto ?_

- Hinata-sama ?!

_Était-elle en train de sacrifier tout ce que son père avait fait pour son ex petit ami ?_

- Hinata-sama !

Son père... elle le trahissait. Il lui avait légué son clan, sa famille, son plus grand trésor. Et elle était en train de le sacrifier pour que Naruto puisse sauver ce monde. Elle sacrifiait le clan Hyuuga et la prestance du clan pour la paix. Alors, c'était ça ? Le sacrifice du clan Uchiwa et Hyuuga était nécessaire pour que la paix revienne, et qu'un équilibre soit retrouvé ? Ces dojutsu qui faisaient la fierté et la puissance de Konoha devaient disparaître pour que le monde puisse retrouver un nouvel éclat ? Pourtant, Sasuke était toujours là. Il persistait à rester en vie, il se relevait continuellement, et elle était persuadée que c'était ce que son père voudrait qu'elle fasse.

Elle aimait son clan. Mais si il était nécessaire qu'elle le sacrifie pour la paix que pourrait apporter Naruto, alors elle le sacrifierait. La guerre lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux : le pouvoir, la prestance, la force... tout cela n'étaient rien à côté de la vie. Et la seule chose qui pouvait permettre la vie en toute sérénité, c'était la paix. Ce genre de discours idéaliste ne plairait pas du tout à son père. De son vivant, il n'aurait jamais permis tout cela. Il serait déçu d'elle, comme d'habitude.

Et elle aussi, elle était déçue d'elle même. Elle ne se battait même pas pour faire changer les choses par elle même, sans l'aide de Naruto. Pendant 4 ans, elle s'était efforcée de ralentir les ardeurs des anciens sur certains décisions. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était fatiguée. Elle préférait laisser Naruto s'en charger et abandonner lâchement son clan. Pourtant, elle aurait pu refuser la promotion de Naruto, et ainsi, le « contrat » d'antan n'aurait pas pu être conclu. Son clan conserverait sa prestance, son titre...

Mais en contrepartie, elle devrait continuer à vivre cette vie dont elle avait perdu complètement le goût et l'intérêt. Elle aimait son clan, son village, ses amis, mais à chaque fois qu'elle était ici, les sentiments de culpabilité la rongeaient. La mort de Kiba, sa relation égoïste avec Naruto qui n'avait pas eu lieu d'être, la souffrance psychique de Sakura, le regard d'Hanabi et de Kô, la distance qui s'était créée entre Shino et elle...

Elle n'arrivait plus à assumer tout cela. Tout le saké qu'elle buvait n'arrivait pas à effacer toute sa culpabilité. Si un petit mariage pouvait lui permettre de ne plus avoir à faire face à cela, alors c'était avec plaisir qu'elle se marierait. Si physiquement, Hinata était toujours à Konoha, mentalement, Hinata imaginait plutôt la future vie qui l'attendait. Une vie bien plus agréable que celle qu'elle vivait actuellement. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à sacrifier.

- Hinata, on te parle ! S'écria Sasuke.

La brune cligna des yeux et regarda ses deux amis. Ah, zut, elle avait eu une absence. Elle leur fit un sourire gênée et tenta d'écouter attentivement les propos de son serviteur. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il était venu l'avertir que la réunion avec Tsunade et les membres du conseil avait été avancée et qu'elle devait donc s'y rendre immédiatement. La brunette soupira, avant de courir soudainement vers Sasuke pour lui faire un bisou baveux sous le regard éberlué des deux hommes, puis repartit en courant vers la sortie de la demeure Uchiwa.

- Beurk, elle m'a bavé dessus... Non mais quel gamine ! Râla l'Uchiwa en s'essuyant le visage avec sa main.

Kô rigola avant de retourner au chevet de l'Uchiwa pour lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que la belle Ino vienne l'ausculter.

_Oui... Hinata Hyuuga avait du mal à admettre qu'elle allait devoir abandonner le plus beau trésor qu'elle avait reçu pendant ces 4 années : l'amitié de Sasuke Uchiwa._

* * *

Sakura se demandait parfois si Dieu existait. Il y avait des situations où elle se posait franchement la question. Elle se demandait si dans la vie, on pouvait réellement scinder les choses en deux catégories qu'étaient le bien et le mal. Par exemple, un homme qui venge sa femme qui a été tué par un meurtrier en assassinant celui-ci était il un homme bien ou mauvais ? On pouvait se poser la question. Les arguments pour expliquer que c'était un homme bien pouvaient être aussi valable que ceux prouvant le contraire. C'est un meurtrier, il est dangereux, en le tuant, il ne peut plus nuire. Or, ce meurtrier avait peut-être lui même une femme et des enfants. Donc, l'homme tuant le meurtrier devenait meurtrier, et donc susceptible de se faire assassiner pour les mêmes raisons. C'était un cercle vicieux. Sakura pensait alors que le monde n'était pas scindé en bien et mal, mais que le bien et le mal coexistaient, et l'un ne pouvait exister sans l'autre. C'était une fatalité. Et cette coexistence nécessaire était présente pour de nombreuses choses.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et regarda tout autour d'elle. Après s'être enfuie ( c'était le cas de le dire ) du domaine Uchiwa, la rose s'était assise sur un banc en ville et avait fermé les yeux tout en réfléchissant aux événements de la veille. Plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus elle se disait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle informe Naruto de toute cette histoire de mariage. Seul lui pouvait l'en empêcher. Elle n'arriverait jamais à convaincre la brunette, et Sasuke ne semblait visiblement pas en état de tenir tête à la chef Hyuuga. Son état fébrile tombait vraiment mal. On aurait dit que tout se passait de manière à ce que le départ de la Hyuuga soit impossible à stopper. La situation était en train de lui échapper, et ça, Sakura détestait.

Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Hinata ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle avouait à Naruto son ridicule plan. En plus, même si le blond avait plus de chance de l'arrêter, il y avait quand même peu de chances qu'il y arrive. La rose soupira puis posa sa tête sur le dossier du banc et regarda le ciel. Avertir Naruto revenait à faire face à Naruto. Et ça, Sakura ne s'en sentait pas encore capable. Surtout depuis que Sasuke l'avait prise dans ses bras. A ce souvenir, la rose rougit. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait eu le privilège d'être dans ses bras. Cependant, elle, elle était bien consciente à ce moment là, et les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti restait ancré en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas les ignorer, ce serait se mentir à elle même.

Était-elle quelqu'un de mauvais ? C'était une question que Sakura Haruno se posait sans cesse. Elle se sentait honteuse et sale d'éprouver ces sentiments pour Naruto et Sasuke. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de l'amour de Naruto, de ne pas réussir à le lui rendre convenablement à cause des sentiments amoureux qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour Sasuke et qu'elle se devait d'assumer. Il était inutile de le taire : son amour pour Sasuke était prêt à être raviver à la moindre attention de celui-ci. D'où son raisonnement sur la coexistence entre le bien et le mal. Aimer Sasuke et Naruto étaient mal car peu importe avec lequel elle se mettrait en couple, elle penserait obligatoirement à l'autre. La preuve : auparavant, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, c'était une image de Sasuke qu'elle avait en tête, aujourd'hui, elle ne voyait plus rien.

Mais en soi, aimer, c'était bien, non ? Alors, les aimer tout les deux, logiquement, ça devait être bien, non ? Le sentiment amoureux était tellement complexe... Sakura pris sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua, puis elle se redressa et s'étira. Aujourd'hui, elle était en jour de repos, et elle se sentait bien d'aller rejoindre Ino pour une journée shopping. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la boutique Yamanaka tout en saluant les villageois sur son passage. Sakura aimait profondément son village, et elle avait du mal à comprendre le désir d'Hinata de le quitter. Ça lui déchirerait le cœur de le faire.

La rose sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, signe qu'une angoisse s'insinuait lentement en elle. Et elle, aurait-elle été capable de tout abandonner pour Naruto ou Sasuke ? Était-elle capable de tout laisser derrière elle par amour ? Sakura se sentit soudainement affreusement mal. A l'instant même, elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose : elle n'aurait jamais pu tout quitter, se priver de Sasuke et Naruto pour leur bonheur. Elle en était persuadée. Elle n'aurait pas le courage de se sacrifier, du moins, pas de cette manière. Elle pourrait aisément protéger l'un d'eux d'une attaque mortelle et être gravement blessée ou même mourir, ça ne la gênait pas. Par contre, s'isoler comme allait le faire Hinata loin d'eux, vivre sans eux, mourir sans eux à ses côtés... Ça, elle ne pouvait même pas le concevoir.

Était-ce de l'égoïsme que de vouloir avoir ses deux meilleurs amis tout le temps, et jusqu'à la fin, à ses côtés ? Sakura angoissait. Elle commençait à se poser une question, qu'elle avait toujours refoulé au fond de son esprit : aimait-elle moins Naruto et Sasuke qu'Hinata les aimait ?

Sakura s'arrêta soudainement au beau milieu de la route, sous le regard surpris des passants qui dévisageaient la medic-nin la plus prestigieuse de Konoha. La rose baissa le regard et regarda ses pieds. Elle sourit tristement. Ses pieds qui ne pouvaient pas bouger sans Naruto ou Sasuke. Un flot de questions assaillirent la jeune femme. Des questions qui faisaient monter son angoisse, en particulier une.

_Pourquoi avait-elle tenu à ce point à ramener Sasuke à Konoha ?_

Sakura fut horrifiée des réponses qui s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Elle se remit à marcher, cette fois avec une cadence plus rapide, tout en inspirant et expirant de plus en plus rapidement. Elle avait voulu le retour de Sasuke parce qu'elle l'aimait, pas vrai ? C'était évident, hein ? Il ne fallait pas aller chercher plus loin. C'était ça ! Mais alors, cela voulait-il dire que si Naruto était parti, elle n'aurait pas voulu le ramener ? Bien sûr que non ! Sakura sourit inconsciemment. Elle aurait également fait tout son possible pour le ramener. Pourtant, elle ne l'aimait pas à cette époque.

_Si ?_

Sakura aperçut au loin Ino et sa boutique et se précipita en courant vers elle, comme si c'était devenu vital. Elle agrippa le bras de la blonde qui se retourna immédiatement et lui présenta un magnifique sourire.

_Puis le trou noir._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas du matin. C'était un fait indéniable. Que ce soit son ex petite amie, ses meilleurs amis ou ses collègues lors de missions, tous avaient dû accomplir la rude tâche qu'était de le réveiller. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le blond s'était réveillé de bonne heure, avait mangé un petit déjeuner équilibré ( ce qui était rare, puisque généralement, son petit déjeuner lui était servi par Ichiraku ) et était parti s'entraîner dés qu'il avait finit de prendre sa douche au terrain de son équipe. Pour résumé, Naruto était bizarre.

Sa soirée de la veille avec Hinata n'était pas la raison de son trouble. Il préférait ne pas se casser la tête concernant le comportement de la brune. Après tout, elle était bourrée. Et franchement, le blond avait compris depuis de nombreuses années qu'il n'avait pas assez de neurones pour comprendre les subtilités. Il préférait qu'on y aille franco avec lui, comme Sasuke le faisait ( comme quoi, ils étaient vraiment fait pour s'entendre, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire ) plutôt qu'avec des insinuations douteuses comme le faisait régulièrement Ino.

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, celle là. Une idée machiavélique traversa l'esprit du blond. Il voulait lui faire payer la basse manipulation qu'elle avait tenté sur lui lors de la soirée de Sakura. Cette fille était aux yeux de Naruto, beaucoup trop fouineuse. Ses histoires avec Hinata ne la regardait pas. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle s'y intéressait autant d'ailleurs. Elle devrait plutôt s'occuper de ses propres histoires, et notamment son histoire « d'amour » avec Saï. Naruto, qui jusque là était allongé sur le terrain d'entraînement, se redressa et s'assit en tailleur.

Est ce qu'on pouvait appeler ça une histoire d'amour ? Franchement, il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que Saï se fichait complètement de la Yamanaka. Bon, il ne la trompait pas. De toute manière, il était capable d'approuver si Ino lui demandait. Il ne savait pas mentir, il se grillerait automatiquement, et le blond, connaissant la medic-nin, était certain qu'elle le lui avait déjà demandé. Le blond rit en imaginant la scéne. Il ne la trompait pas, mais ne l'aimait pas non plus. Et ça, c'était quand même flagrant. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi son amie restait avec le brun. Elle n'obtiendrait jamais rien de lui, c'était un fait. Elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de s'accrocher à lui comme ça.

Le regard de Naruto se perdit dans la contemplation des trois poteaux de bois qui se dressaient devant lui. Ces poteaux lui rappelait sa première véritable discussion avec Hinata. L'une des nombreuses fois où elle l'avait soutenu. Le blond ferma les yeux tout en se disant qu'il était réellement préférable pour Ino qu'elle laisse tomber et qu'elle se sépare de lui. Quand une histoire ne fonctionne pas, qu'il n'y a pas de réciprocité, à quoi bon la poursuivre ?

Mieux valait arrêter le massacre.

Naruto se releva et s'étira, puis décida, en constatant la position du soleil, qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'aller déjeuner. Il tourna le dos aux poteaux et se dirigea en direction opposé d'eux, vers le centre du village. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de rejoindre les rues bondés du village. Il fut accosté par de nombreux villageois, quelques enfants qui lui demandaient des autographes ( c'était devenu une habitude ) et finalement, il vit un homme armé d'un calepin dans sa main gauche, d'un appareil photo pendant autour du cou et d'un stylo dans la main droite l'approcher.

Un journaliste du Konoha's Secret. Voilà pourquoi Naruto se sentait bizarre aujourd'hui. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait fait levé de son lit dés qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, qui l'avait fait prendre un petit déjeuner infect et poussé à s'épuiser à l'entraînement. Le blond soupira puis s'arrêta face au journaliste qui avait l'air ravi de le voir. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu un de ces moustiques aussi heureux, c'était lors de sa rupture avec Hinata, car « un événement comme celui-ci est une mine d'or pour eux », lui avait-on expliqué.

- Bonjour, Uzumaki-san !

- Vous savez tellement de choses sur moi que je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Naruto. Expliqua ironiquement le blond.

Il ne les aimait pas. Ces gens qui manipulent la vie personnelle des gens pour en faire des scandales publics le répugnaient. Ils avaient manipulé sa vie privée, ainsi que celle d'Hinata, sans leur accord. Et il savait qu'ils continueraient à le faire. Parce que les villageois aimaient ce torchon ( il aimait qualifier le journal ainsi ). Il devait avouer qu'après la guerre, ce journal leur avait été d'une aide précieuse. Mais lorsque le village avait été reconstruit, du moins les zones importantes, les journalistes s'étaient soudainement concentré sur lui. Et sur Hinata. Parce que d'après eux, Naruto et Hinata étaient des héros, les étoiles montantes du village, ceux qui bâtiraient la paix qui avait été l'enjeu de cette guerre. Et évidemment, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert leur relation intime, ils s'étaient empressés d'en informer tout le monde. Et franchement...

Ça l'avait rendu furieux. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se découvre ainsi. Il voulait l'annoncer d'abord à ses amis, en privé, et progressivement, se montrer en public avec la brune. Mais ce foutu journal avait tout gâché. Mais ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus furieux, c'était probablement le malaise d'Hinata lorsqu'elle avait lu le journal en face de lui. Il la savait timide et discrète, et cette mise sous les feux des projecteurs avait encore plus braqué Hinata. Résultat : ils s'étaient constamment cacher. Et ça l'avait agacé. Vraiment agacé. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils se cachaient comme des fugitifs.

Leur relation se serait bien mieux passé sans ses fouteurs de merdes.

- Ah ah, c'est vrai que je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous. En revanche, j'en sais moins que vous concernant Hyuuga-sama.

- Encore heureux. Murmura le blond. Bon, vous me voulez quoi ? Demanda le blond, pressé.

- Vous parlez d'Hyuuga-sama, évidemment !

« Évidemment ». Qu'était-il censé penser ? Sa vie et son entourage se limitaient-ils maintenant à elle seule ? Ça suffit, il en avait assez qu'on lui parle d'elle. Comment les gens voulaient-ils qu'elle et lui avancent si ils leurs ressassaient sans cesse leur passé en commun ? Le blond toisa du regard le jeune homme en face de lui et planta son regard azur dans les prunelles de son interlocuteur. Sa patience avait des limites. Ça faisait 2 ans qu'on l'harcelait en lui parlant d'elle, c'était trop pour lui. Il fallait mettre un terme à cette relation. Il pensait pourtant l'avoir fait deux ans auparavant, mais cette histoire traînait. Pendant encore combien de temps Hinata allait-elle le hanter ?

_Stop._

- Ça suffit avec Hinata ! On est plus ensemble, je ne l'aime plus, alors fichez moi la paix avec elle ! Vous n'avez qu'à demandez à Sasuke si vous voulez des informations sur elle, je suis plus son petit ami, il serait peut-être temps de vous en rendre compte ! S'exclama, énervé, l'Uzumaki.

- Oh, mais je sais que vous n'êtes plus son petit ami. D'ailleurs, c'est intéressant que vous ayez nommer Uchiwa-san, car figurez-vous que c'est à propos de la nature de la relation qu'elle entretient avec lui que je suis venu vous voir. Expliqua, amusé, le journaliste.

Naruto détestait voir cette lueur de jouissance dans le regard des journalistes. C'était toujours un signe qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer un scoop énorme. Et vu le sujet de la discussion, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Qu'est ce que vous insinuez ? Demanda le blond, suspicieux.

- Figurez-vous qu'hier, lors du déjeuner à Ichiraku, Hyuuga-sama a demandé à Sakura-san de « prendre soin » de Uchiwa-san. Expliqua le journaliste, en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

L'Uzumaki ne put cacher son étonnement et éleva ses sourcils. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi demandait-elle une telle chose à Sakura ? Le blond fronça les sourcils et regarda avec sévérité l'homme qui se tenait tout sourire devant lui. Non mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Elle lui avait demandé ça par rapport à la maladie de Sasuke ? Non, c'était ridicule, et puis, ce n'était pas le style de la brunette.

Mais alors... pourquoi ?

_Pause._

- Je voudrais donc savoir si vous saviez quel genre de relation Hyuuga-sama entretenait avec Uchiwa-san. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour le savoir, du point de vue de Sasuke bien sûr. Précisa le journaliste en se rappelant les paroles précédentes du jeune homme.

- Je... J'en sais rien... Je, c'est... balbutia le blond, confus.

Quelque chose était en train de lui échapper. _Pause pause pause !_ Il ne saisissait absolument pas pourquoi Hinata avait demandé ça. Elle pouvait très bien prendre soin elle-même de Sasuke, et il était inutile de le demander à Sakura, il était évident qu'elle le ferait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait d'ailleurs. Pourquoi était-il nécessaire de le demander pour autant ? Le blond dévia son regard de celui du journaliste et se mit à réfléchir aux éventuelles raisons qui aurait pu pousser la brune à demander cela.

- Vous semblez confus, Naruto. Seriez-vous toujours amoureux d'Hyuuga-sama ? Demanda malicieusement le journaliste.

- Qu'est ce qu'elles ont dit d'autres ? Pourquoi Hinata a demandé ça ? Demanda le blond, curieux et inquiet de la réponse, ne se préoccupant nullement de la question de son interlocuteur.

Naruto Uzumaki avait toujours eu l'impression que ce journal avait été créée spécialement pour lui pourrir la vie. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte, d'une part, que c'était bien le cas, et d'autre part, qu'il était devenu impossible pour lui, tout comme tout le monde, de s'en priver. Car c'était devenu le seul moyen de connaître la « nouvelle » Hinata.

_Celle qui lui échappait constamment._

- Oh, je croyais que vous étiez au courant. Dois-je en conclure que vos relations ne sont pas rester si bonnes que ce que vous avez prétendu pendant 2 ans avec Hyuuga-sama ? Demanda, taquin, le journaliste.

- Au courant de quoi ? S'énerva le blond, en manquant de patience.

_Play._

- Hyuuga-sama a déclarer à Sakura-san partir en voyage pour quelque temps.

_Oui... celle qui lui échappait constamment..._

* * *

- Pourquoi tu fumes ?

- Et toi, pourquoi tu bois ?

Hinata fronça les sourcils et détourna son regard de son voisin de table, le grand génie Shikamaru. Elle s'était dépêchée d'arriver au bâtiment de l'Hokage pour assister à cette réunion qui ne voulait décidément pas commencer. Et pour ne rien arranger, son voisin s'enfilait des cigarettes, empestant la salle. La brune, exaspérée, s'affala complètement sur la table. C'est à ce moment précis que les deux anciens décidèrent de faire leur apparition autour de la table ronde, accompagnée de l'Hokage. Celle-ci jeta un regard amusé au Nara qui haussa les épaules avant d'écraser sa cigarette sans le cendrier pour tapoter le dos de sa voisine. Hélas, il ne fut pas assez rapide.

- Et bien, Hinata-sama, vous ne vous êtes pas remise de votre tournée des bars de la veille ? Demanda sarcastiquement la vieille Koharu.

En entendant la voix qu'elle trouvait particulièrement désagréable de la vieille femme, Hinata se redressa et lui lança un sublime sourire hypocrite avant de répliquer :

- Non, je me préparais mentalement à vous écoutez déblatérer des stupidités, puisque c'est tout ce que vous savez faire.

Des voix s'élevèrent autour de la table, que Homura l'ancien fit cesser en levant sa main. Hinata, satisfaite, se redressa complètement et regarda, souriante, la vieille femme qui lui jetait un regard noir. Tsunade, tout comme Shikamaru, levèrent les yeux aux ciels et s'installèrent plus convenablement. Tout autour de la table, on pouvait voir les grand représentant du village, qui étaient les chefs des principaux clans : le clan Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimishi... Hinata les regarda chacun à tour de rôle. Oui, c'étaient les parents de ses amis. Bientôt, ce seront ses amis qui seront autour de cette table, comme le Nara à ses côtés qui avait été promu, au détriment de son père. La brune sourit tristement. Elle, elle n'avait pas été promu. Elle avait été nommée chef de clan car la situation était critique et qu'il fallait un chef après la mort d'Hiashi.

Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle se disait qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire ici. Son mariage rétablissait un équilibre. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes capacités que les gens autour d'elle. Elle était un « cas à part. »

- Bien, bonjour à tous. Je vous ai aujourd'hui réunis concernant le dossier N°302591368, concernant la nomination au titre de Hokage de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, fils de Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki. Il semblerait qu'au vu des réponses que Shizune m'a transmises, vous avez tous donné votre accord. Nous allons donc aujourd'hui procéder au vote à main levée, en présence de notre huissier, pour confirmer votre décision. Expliqua Tsunade.

Hinata croisa le regard de Tsume, la mère de Kiba, qu'elle détourna presque immédiatement. Ce mariage allait aussi la sauver de ce regard si gênant. Elle sentit Shikamaru lui tirer le pan de son kimono. Elle se pencha vers lui et celui-ci lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit écarquiller les yeux et s'éloigner brusquement du Nara, sous le regard incompréhensif de Tsume.

Qu'est ce que ces enfants faisaient ici ? Tsume se le demandait régulièrement. Connaître l'arrière du décor, autrement dit, les véritables décisions qui orientaient la vie à Konoha revenaient à détruire tout leurs rêves et leurs idéaux. Et elle les trouvait trop jeune pour pouvoir supporter ça. La femme regarda l'huissier se rapprocher de l'Hokage. Il semblait qu'il était temps de voter. Tsume regarda de nouveau ces enfants, et se demanda alors si c'était réellement une bonne idée de donner son accord pour qu'un autre enfant prenne la tête du village. D'après l'accord, la passation ne se déroulerait pas dans l'immédiat, mais Naruto resterait tout de même l'Hokage le plus jeune de l'histoire de Konoha. Il n'empêchait que le Kazekage de Suuna avait été encore plus jeune lors de sa passation, et qu'il était excellent. Alors, finalement, peut-être que les choses changeaient vraiment ? Ces enfants, qu'elle trouvait trop jeune, étaient peut-être réellement l'espoir qu'il fallait à ce village pour renaître de ses cendres.

Tsume avait donné son accord, d'une part parce que Naruto avait été le héros de la guerre, et d'autre part parce que son défunt fils aurait voulu qu'elle le fasse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle donnerait son accord pour une autre raison : parce que l'avenir appartenait aux jeunes. Tsunade était une bonne Hokage, mais elle sentait que l'Uzumaki serait formidable. Mais surtout, il serait unique. Il était différent de tout les autres, et elle voulait voir ce que cette différence allait apporter à Konoha – non, allons plus loin – au monde.

- Que ceux qui sont contre cette proposition se manifeste. Ordonna l'Hokage.

Une main se leva. Une main que personne n'aurait suspecté. Tout le monde la regarda avec incompréhension. Surtout sa voisine qui sentait la colère monter en elle.

- Shikamaru ? Dit Inoichi, surpris.

- Hé, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Baisse cette main tout de suite ! Ordonna, furieuse, la Hyuuga.

- Hinata-sama, veuillez respecter la décision de votre compère. Et évitez d'hausser le ton. Dit calmement Koharu.

La brunette se retourna vers la vieille dame et la fusilla du regard, puis se re-concentra vers son ami. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Était-ce du à la question qu'il lui avait posé auparavant, à laquelle elle s'était contenté de s'éloigner de lui ? Probablement. Elle maudissait l'intelligence et la jugeote du Nara. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'accepter la proposition sans chercher l'envers du décor ? Hinata enrageait. Il allait tout gâcher, et ça, elle ne le permettrait pas !

- Shikamaru, peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ce refus ?

- Ce n'est pas un refus, Tsunade-sama. Je me posais juste une question.

- Et beh t'en poses pas et baisse la main ! S'écria la brunette.

- Hinata-sama, arrêter d'hurler, le village n'a pas besoin d'être informé de tout ce qui se passe dans cette salle. Répliqua une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci plus agacée, Koharu.

Une tension s'était installée dans la salle. Tous regardaient le génie Nara, certain n'arrivant pas à cacher leur étonnement. D'une part, Shikamaru, l'un des amis les plus proches de Naruto voulait poser une « question » concernant cette promotion, et d'autre part, la Hyuuga n'arrêtait pas de l'agresser. Qu'est ce que ces deux là cachaient ? C'était la question que la majorité des personnes se posaient, en particulier Tsume. Elle connaissait assez bien les deux enfants, pour les avoir vu souvent aux côtés de son fils. Cependant, elle avait rarement vu Hinata aussi paniqué.

Car c'était bien le cas. Hinata paniquait et n'arrivait même plus à se contrôler. Elle ne voulait pas que Shikamaru gâche tout. Et c'était ce qu'il allait faire, puisque cette vieille peau de Koharu l'empêchait de soumettre le brun au silence.

- Naruto va être promu si on accepte tous. Mais en contrepartie, qu'est ce qu'on doit sacrifier ? Demanda le Nara, comme si c'était une évidence.

Tsume regarda, surprise, le garçon. Il avait raison, depuis quand votait-on une décision sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences négatives ? Elle se tourna vers l'Hokage, qui avait fermé les yeux en entendant la question du jeune homme. En revanche, Koharu semblait jubiler sur place. Un sourire carnassier avait pris place sur son visage fatigué par les années. Homura, lui, restait stoïque, mais une étrange lueur illuminait ses yeux. Une lueur qui fit frissonner l'Inuzuka.

- C'est un peu compliqué, voyez-vous... expliqua gênée Tsunade.

- Ok, alors, je vais vous faciliter la tâche : qu'est ce qu'Hinata va devoir faire ?

Cette dernière baissa la tête, n'osant supporter les regards des membres du conseil. Pourquoi Shikamaru était toujours aussi direct ? Elle ne voulait pas voir l'incompréhension dans les regards des membres du conseils, la jubilation dans le regard des anciens, et la tristesse dans celui de l'Hokage. C'était probablement son dernier conseil. Elle devait donner une bonne image d'elle, que ces gens se souviennent d'elle comme étant une chef admirable. Ça n'était qu'une image, une façade, un décor. Elle n'avait pas envie que quiconque ne découvre l'envers du décor, qui était son envie de fuir ce village, ces responsabilités et sa culpabilité. L'envers du décor était toujours laid et honteux, il était le théâtre des désirs enfouis des gens. Les désirs les plus pitoyables...

_Tout comme l'envers du décor qu'était la nomination de Naruto Uzumaki au poste de Hokage était son pitoyable mariage._

Hinata se leva de sa chaise et redressa la tête, fièrement. Dans la vie, tout n'était qu'une question d'image. Sasuke donnait l'image d'un garçon froid et fort pour cacher l'envers du décor qui était sa peur de la solitude et de l'abandon. Sakura donnait l'image d'une femme joyeuse et énergique alors qu'elle était tirailler intérieurement. Et Naruto donnait l'image d'un héros...

Alors qu'il n'en était pas un._ Il _était toujours là... Elle l'avait vu pendant ses deux années de relation avec lui. Le « Naruto d'avant », celui qui recherchait la reconnaissance, qui souffrait du regard des autres, de la solitude... Il était toujours là, mais personne ne le voyait, parce que Naruto ne voulait pas le montrer. Pourtant, Hinata était sûre d'une chose : c'était ce Naruto d'avant qu'elle aimait. Le héros ne l'intéressait pas. C'est le Naruto craintif qui l'avait faite tomber sous son charme.

C'est l'enfant qu'elle aimait. Le passage à l'âge adulte les avait tous changer, et ceux qu'ils étaient réellement était passé à l'envers du décor. En grandissant, on comprend qu'il faut jouer un rôle pour s'en sortir, pour pouvoir avancer dans ce monde. Et on crée un décor, qui cache les impuretés, les erreurs, les hontes, les craintes, les peurs...

Et aujourd'hui, Hinata devait user de ce décor devant le conseil. Elle en pleurerait plus tard.

- Je vais partir me marier dans un autre village. C'est une décision que j'ai proposé i ans, le jour où j'ai hérité du titre de mon père, en échange de la nomination la plus rapide possible de Naruto au poste d'Hokage.

Tsume écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle allait se marier ? Et en plus, c'est elle qui avait proposé cette ridicule idée ? Elle n'en revenait pas. C'était impossible, tout le monde autour de cette table savait que la Hyuuga aimait son village profondément, tout comme elle aimait les villageois et les membres de sa famille. L'Inuzuka examina méticuleusement la brunette. Ce qui l'agaçait, n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'elle se marie, ça devrait bien arriver un jour. C'était les motifs de ce mariage qui l'énervait. Alors, elle se sacrifiait pour Naruto, hein ? Finalement, Tsume se demanda si les enfants avaient vraiment une place autour de cette table ronde. Hinata laissait ses sentiments dicter ses agissements, ce que n'avait jamais fait Hiashi. Et personne ne pouvait remettre en question les capacités de cet homme à être un parfait chef de clan.

- Hinata-sama, sauf votre respect, mais au delà du fait que vous êtes membre du conseil, vous êtes surtout la chef du clan Hyuuga. Vous ne pouvez pas quitter le village ainsi. Votre clan, ainsi que ce village, a besoin de vous. Déclara sérieusement Inoichi.

- Tu as des responsabilités, Hinata. Tu n'as pas le droit de les abandonner comme ça. Conclut calmement Shikamaru, sans même regarder la brune.

Koharu regarda avec jubilation la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle admirait la chute de l'arrogante Hinata Hyuuga, cette gamine qui s'était installé comme pseudo-chef alors qu'elle n'en avait ni la carrure, ni la prestance, et qui, petit à petit, s'était dressée contre elle et l'avait empêché d'appliquer certaines mesures radicales au sein du village. Cette gamine qu'elle haïssait, méprisait, pas seulement pour sa faiblesse physique, mais plutôt par son esprit idéaliste et l'amour qu'elle arrivait à susciter auprès des villageois. Cette gamine faible, arrogante, impulsive, mais malgré tout admiré et respecté.

_Contrairement à elle._

Koharu détestait les gêneurs comme elle. Elle avait donc décidé de la railler de son univers, de son passage. Et le meilleur moyen était toujours de trouver le point faible de la personne que l'on voulait faire tomber. Évidement, ce torchon dans lequel elle jugeait que le village perdait beaucoup trop d'argent qu'était le Konoha's Secret l'avait bien aidé. La vieille femme n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto Uzumaki serait la personne qui l'aiderait à supprimer l'un des remparts l'empêchant d'appliquer ses idées. Si les autres membres du conseil étaient assez manipulable, Hinata, elle, ne l'était absolument pas. On pouvait la menacer, la maltraiter, la martyriser, la torturer mentalement, la faire culpabiliser : rien ne marchait. Cette enfant n'avait peur de rien. Elle avançait, sans se poser de questions, sans trop penser aux conséquences que Koharu lui donnaient pour l'inciter à donner son accord concernant ses propositions.

Hinata Hyuuga l'avait bien ralenti. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela prenait fin. Elle allait expliquer à la Hyuuga comment son transfert allait fonctionner, que ce soit le nom du village où elle irait, son futur mari, la passation de pouvoir au sein du clan... Mais surtout, les modalités de non retour au village. Elle avait déjà tout planifié et rédigé un contrat. Elle était impatiente, elle ne pouvait juste plus attendre.

Koharu sourit amèrement. Qui eut cru qu'une gamine aussi minable qu'elle puisse lui donner autant de fil à retordre ? La vie était vraiment pleine de rebondissements. Même Hiashi avait été plus facile à soumettre. En y repensant, la vieille dame se rappela à quel point Hiashi Hyuuga était difficile à convaincre et à persuader. Cet homme avait été accroché à ses principes et ses croyances jusqu'au bout. Il devait probablement se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure actuelle en voyant sa fille décidée à quitter ce clan qu'il s'était efforcé de protéger. Tout ça pour que son amoureux puisse monter en grade. L'amour était vraiment un sentiment de faible aux yeux de l'ancienne. Il poussait à prendre des décisions inconsidérées. Il nous voilait la face.

Il nous rendait stupide, tout simplement. Hinata Hyuuga était stupide à cause de cette faiblesse qu'avait eu son cœur de fondre pour Naruto Uzumaki. Nul doute que sans ce boulet, la brunette aurait été une patriarche redoutable. Mais – heureusement pour Koharu et Homura – Hinata allait bientôt disparaître.

Et si, éventuellement, Naruto la gênait par la suite, elle se chargerait de le soumettre également. Elle avait déjà prévu le coup, et avait quelques idées.

- Koharu-sama se chargera aisément de trouver un remplaçant à mon poste.

- Attendez, est-ce que vous sous-entendez que personne n'est au courant ? Demanda, surpris, Chouza, le père de Chôji.

- A quoi bon ? Ils n'ont pas à être au courant, la passation de pouvoir est une décision qui se prend sous la direction des anciens et de l'Hokage. Expliqua Homura.

- C'est ridicule ! Les membres du clan Hyuuga ne laisseront jamais leur chef partir.

- Ils le feront. Déclara brutalement Hinata.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda ironiquement Inoichi.

- Parce que je suis leur chef, et qu'ils doivent m'obéir. Expliqua simplement l'Hyuuga.

Les membres du conseil autour de la table se regardèrent, hésitant. Finalement, cette promotion leur amènerait un talentueux Hokage, et leur arracherait une excellente chef de clan. Il fallait alors peser le pour et le contre, car cette condition changeait toute la donne. Sacrifier Hinata, c'était du pur délire. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi se « marier » ? Pourquoi l'Hokage ne l'avait pas arrêté ? Personne autour de la table ne comprenait, et surtout, personne n'osait se dresser contre la volonté conjointe de la brune et des anciens. Tout le monde savait à quel point il était difficile de marchander avec l'un d'eux, alors, les trois en même temps...

- Hina-chan, j'espère que tu en es consciente. Dit Tsume, le regard sombre.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda la brunette, surprise que la chef Inuzuka lui adresse la parole.

- Si jamais tu ne te défends pas contre eux, continua la femme en désignant du doigt les anciens, tes amis ne te le pardonneront jamais. Que ce soit Shikamaru ici présent, ou Shino, ou même nous autres membres du conseil.

- Vous finirez par m'oublier. Et puis, soyons lucides, je n'étais pas faite pour ça. Tout le monde ici le sait. Répliqua la brunette.

- Et Uchiwa-san ? Qui aideras ce garçon si tu n'es plus là ?

- Si vous sous entendez que seul un membre du conseil comme je le suis peut l'aider, alors Naruto sera tout à fait adapté.

- Et Naruto ? Qui l'aidera ? Répliqua la femme, sachant qu'elle titillait une corde sensible.

- Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir aidé d'une quelconque manière. Sakura, par contre, si. Laissez tomber, de toute manière, ça ne change en rien les modalités de la promotion de Naruto. Mon mariage n'est qu'une formalité, n'est ce pas, Koharu-sama ?

La vieille dame acquiesça, tout en intimant du regard l'Inuzuka de se taire. C'est qu'elle insistait, la sauvage ! Heureusement pour elle, Hinata avait beaucoup moins d'estime pour elle même que pour son cher Naruto. C'était pratique, elle avait déjà baissé les bras. Mais on ne savait jamais : elle avait du la supporter 4 ans, Koharu préférait ne pas prendre le risque que Tsume lui fasse changer d'avis. Elle se tourna vers Tsunade, qui depuis le début, n'avait pas bougé. Ce qui étonna la vieille dame.

Si Tsunade ne disait rien, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle avait déjà essayé, 4 ans auparavant, de l'arrêter, en vain. Elle était décidée, elle était motivée, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. La blonde se leva en décalant bruyamment sa chaise et attira ainsi l'attention vers elle. Elle incita Hinata à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit, puis s'éclaira la gorge et demanda au huissier de s'approcher.

- Nous allons re-procéder au vote. Que ceux qui s'opposent à cette décision se manifestent.

Hinata constata avec effroi que plusieurs mains se levèrent. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était horrible, elle avait l'impression qu'ils cherchaient à la sauver, alors qu'elle désirait réellement partir. Elle passait pour une victime, alors qu'en réalité, c'était elle, la pire. Que Koharu et Homura veuillent son départ, ça c'était normal, mais qu'elle, elle voulait quitter le village en prétextant que c'était pour le bien de celui-ci, c'était hypocrite. Elle regarda Shikamaru méchamment et lui lança un merci sarcastique avant de se lever pour quitter précipitamment la pièce. Avant de quitter la salle, elle pu entendre les paroles qui clôturèrent le conseil du jour.

_« - La nomination de Naruto Uzumaki est donc reportée, jusqu'à ce que vous tous refusiez ou acceptiez d'un commun accord. »_

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit brutalement les yeux en entendant la voix colérique de son meilleur ami. Il se releva et regarda le blond entrer en trombe dans sa chambre. Si le brun ne connaissait pas l'Uzumaki, il l'aurait pris pour un fou. Voir quelqu'un gueuler « Sasuke ! » à tout bout de champ, dégoulinant de sueur, en fronçant exagérément les sourcils, ça n'était pas commun. De surcroît, se faire empoigner le T-shirt et approcher à dix millimètres du visage, c'était nettement moins commun. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement les propos de son ami, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en comprenant ses paroles. Il retira les mains du blond de son T-shirt et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis le regarda le plus sérieusement possible.

- Qui te l'as dit ?

- Tu le savais ? Questionna, furieux, Naruto.

- J'étais pas censé le savoir, et je lui en ai pas parlé.

- Et pourquoi elle part ? Insista le blond, de plus en plus énervée.

Le brun regarda silencieusement le blond. Que devait-il répondre ? Si il avouait ce projet de mariage, ainsi que les circonstances reliés à sa promotion, il savait Naruto capable d'arracher les yeux des anciens. Et face au regard insistant de son meilleur ami, Sasuke détourna son regard et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il n'arrivait plus à soutenir le regard de l'Uzumaki, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Ces deux journées de repos l'avaient fait réfléchir. Et Sasuke Uchiwa avait réalisé pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à se comporter de la même manière avec Naruto depuis quelques temps déjà.

Il avait compris qu'il n'aimait plus Naruto autant qu'avant, et ce à cause de sa relation avec Hinata. Le regard sombre qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler de son ex, sa manière de le défendre lorsque quelqu'un le critiquait, sa gêne apparente à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans la rue... Sasuke avait compris, en se remémorant ces quelques événements, qu'Hinata était toujours amoureuse de Naruto, et cela était dû au fait que celui-ci ne voulait pas disparaître de sa vie. Le brun avait ainsi compris que cette idée de mariage n'était qu'une manière détournée de se détacher définitivement de son premier amour. Tout concordait : Naruto deviendrait Hokage, et il serait piéger dans son nouveau poste. Il ne pourrait pas aller récupérer Hinata, et empêcher ce mariage qui aurait déjà eu lieu. Sasuke comprit également que c'était possible que la brune ait d'elle même proposer cette idée.

Et il en voulait à Naruto de leur arracher à tous Hinata. C'était uniquement de sa faute si elle partait. Si il avait fait un effort pour contenir cette étrange possessivité dont il faisait preuve envers la Hyuuga, celle-ci aurait pu l'oublier, passer à autre chose et rester à leurs côtés. Mais non, Môsieur Uzumaki se sentait obligé d'accaparer toute l'attention sur lui...

_D'accaparer le cœur d'Hinata pour lui._

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. Cracha, agacé, Sasuke.

- Ah ah, très drôle, comme si elle allait me le dire ! Ironisa le blond.

- A qui la faute si elle ne veut plus te parler ? Lança sur un ton de reproches le brun.

En entendant ces mots, le blond dû se faire violence pour ne pas envoyer son poing dans le joli minois de son ami. Il fronça les sourcils de plus en plus. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il ré attrapa le T-shirt de son ami qui lui tenait tête, malgré son état fébrile. Ce qui énervait Naruto n'était pas tant le fait qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant du départ d'Hinata par celle-ci mais par un abruti de journaliste, mais plutôt que Sasuke soit au courant, et qu'il ne lui en ai même pas parler. Pourquoi ? Et bien...

Il n'en savait rien, mais ça l'énervait. Après tout, n'était il pas connu pour son impulsivité ? Le blond, en se rendant compte qu'agresser Sasuke ne servirait strictement à rien, si ce n'est envenimer encore plus ses relations avec son ex, lâcha le brun qui s'allongea puis ferma les yeux, énervé et fatigué de tout cela. Naruto s'installa sur la chaise qui trônait à côté du lit de son ami, et observa celui-ci. Une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres. Même si il se doutait qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse, il se devait tout de même de mettre au clair cette histoire, une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda calmement le blond.

Sasuke ouvrit un œil et regarda son meilleur ami. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, de toute manière ? La veille, il lui avait dit ne pas aimer la brune, et aujourd'hui, il se comportait comme un homme jaloux. Cette question s'apparentait à celle d'Hinata sur sa nuit avec Sakura. Il soupira, puis referma son œil. Pourquoi devait-il toujours répondre à des questions aussi stupides ? Et surtout, que ce soit sa relation avec Sakura ou Hinata, cela ne regardait que les intéressées. Cette curiosité mal placé l'agaçait.

- Et toi, tu es avec Sakura ?

- Tu sais bien que non.

- Mais tu voudrais ?

Le blond voyait très bien le petit jeu de Sasuke. Il essayait de s'esquiver. Il ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu, d'une part parce que sinon il n'aurait jamais la réponse pour sa question, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à la question de Sasuke, puisqu'il n'avait actuellement aucune réponses à lui fournir. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait côté sentimental, par contre, il était sûr de vouloir une chose : qu'Hinata et lui redeviennent amis. Et depuis leur rupture, il s'efforçait de faire en sorte que leur relation d'adolescents soit de retour. En vain. Il n'arrivait plus à se conduire de la même manière qu'avant, et le comportement fuyant de son ex ne l'aidait pas.

Il n'arrivait en fait pas à oublier la complicité qu'il avait eu avec elle. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas y renoncer. Ça n'était pas la complicité charnelle dont il parlait, mais plutôt la complicité spirituelle. Même si, il lui arrivait de rêver encore de leurs ébats... Le blond secoua sa tête dans tout les sens, pour chasser ses pensées érotiques, puis se reconcentra sur son ami qui le regardait amusé.

- C'est pas le sujet, essaye pas de t'esquiver et réponds. Tu es en couple avec Hinata ?

- Et si c'était le cas ?

_Parfois, on entend des choses qu'on était pas censé entendre. On est témoin d'une discussion qui ne nous regarde pas, mais qui pourtant, nous intéresse au plus haut point. Alors, on décide de rester derrière la porte et d'écouter discrètement la discussion. Et lorsqu'on entend des choses qui nous surprennent, on a tendance à sortir de sa cachette, inconsciemment. On ne contrôle plus notre corps, on fait abstraction des regards surpris des personnes prises au piége, mais surtout... _

_On ne contrôle pas sa peine..._

* * *

**Bonjour à tous**

Aujourd'hui j'écris mon message à la fin xD. Je voulais simplement m'excuser du retard, ceci est la première partie du chapitre : l'envers du décor. Si je ne l'avais pas coupé, vous n'auriez pas eu de chapitre avant longtemps donc je tenais à le couper en deux. J'espère que vous apprécierez. J'aime bien le fait que ce soit coupé, ça donne un peu de suspens.

Qu'es-il arrivé à Sakura? Comment Hinata va t-elle s'y prendre pour quitter le village? Il faut bien comprendre qu'elle ne se positionne pas du tout comme une victime, elle veut réellement partir. Certes, des choses la font hésiter, comme son clan ou Sasuke, mais elle n'a aucun regret pour le reste. Du moins pour le moment. J'espère avoir bien expliqué cela, ainsi que la complexité d'être la fille d'un homme tel que Hiashi Hyuuga. Qui est la personne qui a coupé la discussion de Naruto et Sasuke? Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez également d'autres personnages que le quatuor, bien sûr.

Je suis très contente du personnage de Sakura. Pas besoin de dialogues superflus chez elle. Je voulais faire d'elle une femme qui réfléchit énormément, qui se pose des questions, qui reste droite et fière et qui, finalement, jusqu'à maintenant, ne s'est confié à personne. Que ce soit Naruto, Sasuke ou Hinata, aucun ne soupçonne ce qui se passe dans la petite tête de Sakura, et je trouve ça bien. Elle n'est pas transparente.

Tout n'est qu'apparence dans la vie, l'envers du décor cache beaucoup de choses.


End file.
